Pride, Pain and Perseverance
by DustLight126
Summary: One year later and Anna has finally adjusted to her new life with the Pevensies in 1940s England, before they return to Narnia to help Prince Caspian. But with everything changed, a devastating discovery threatens to turn their world upside down. Can Peter and Anna join together and fight for Narnia one more time, or simply lose everything they ever had? Peter/OC
1. This Is Home

Hello everyone, and welcome back! If you've just discovered this story I suggest you go back and read Choices, Change and Challenges and then Dreams, Desires and Destiny first, otherwise you won't have a clue what's going on! I've had a lot of fun writing the last two stories and it was the same with this one, but it was a lot more challenging than it's predecessors, particularly with Peter. I hope my story can do the original and the movie justice, particularly the acting. I think William Moseley did a great job with Peter in Prince Caspian by making him less whiny than he could have been, something I have tried to maintain here. Just to forewarn you all that I will be adding deleted scenes from the movie into this fic, so if you start reading about something that you're pretty sure wasn't in the movie then that's probably why, but I'll try and tell you before hand in my author's notes. Also, I will most likely be posting one chapter per week for this story, probably Saturday or Sunday nights. But I'll shut up now and let you get on with reading. Here's chapter one of Pride, Pain and Perseverance which I hope you all enjoy. And feel free to leave a review; I love feedback!

* * *

It was the 31st of August, and the Pevensies and I were now at the train station to make our way to our respective schools for the year. By some miracle, Professor Kirke had managed to obtain a place for me at St Finbar's academy, the same school Susan and Lucy attended. I think it was probably down to the fact that he personally knew the headmaster, though that didn't exempt me from the gruelling entrance exam I had to pass, but I had done so nonetheless. The Pevensies had kept their promise and asked if I would be allowed to stay with them over the summer, and it seems Mr and Mrs Pevensie had little problem with it, seemingly eager to meet the girl their children had told them so much about in their letters. Or so I was told.

We had enjoyed the experience though. After having lived together for, technically, fifteen years, it had been very strange not seeing each other everyday. But now, it would revert back to some form of normality, because of course we would all be together at our boarding schools and able to see each other during our free time. It even turned out that Peter and I could have some classes together, as he had explained some of the senior classes were mixed with pupils for each school.

It was around nine o'clock when we arrived at the station, but our train wasn't due to leave for another half an hour, so we had plenty of time to spare. Of course, only I knew how much time we really had. Susan and Lucy had gone outside to one of the newsstands and Edmund had gone to see one of his friends from another school, leaving Peter and I alone on the platform. Anticipating the trouble to come, I wasn't letting him out of my sight.

The station was pulsating with throngs of students, some destined for Hendon House and St Finbar's, others to schools even further off than ours. It wasn't long before we were approached by a small group of boys around our age, and I immediately knew what they were up to.

"Well, if it isn't our favourite Pevensie?" the tallest boy, who I assumed was the leader, sneered.

"What do you want, Roger?" Peter asked tersely, tensing slightly as one boy came particularly close to me.

"Can't we say hello?" Roger asked innocently before glancing at me and grinning, "And it would be rude of you not to introduce your friend. Unless she's a sister you've been hiding?" he asked, looking me up and down.

I gave him the coldest look I could muster, before Peter answered, "This is Anna, my girlfriend."

Roger raised an eyebrow, looking momentarily surprised, before another leering grin broke out on his face.

"Look lads, Pevensies got himself a bird!" he taunted, earning a few snickers from his cronies. I glared at him. There was something about this boy that reminded me of Danny Bradley, and I was beginning to become increasingly angry. I could tell Peter was about to punch Roger from the way his grip on my hand tightened slightly and the hard set to his jaw line that always gave him away.

"But what she's doing with him is beyond me," he added tauntingly, though I still remained silent.

"Why don't you start the year right, love, and get yourself a real man?" Roger said lecherously to me, extending his hand towards me slightly.

I gave him a withering look. "Thanks, but I think I know one when I see one," I finally replied coolly.

The boys behind Roger howled with laughter, and Roger himself began to grow red. He obviously wasn't used to being so clearly rejected, especially in front of his friends.

"Actually, you can keep her, Pevensie," he sneered, trying to recover from his humiliation. "I wouldn't want to be going around with a Fenian, or if she's not that then she's probably some Gypsy scum!"

My eyes widened in anger and disbelief at his words. Obviously my accent had given away my nationality, but not even I was prepared for that level of insult. But it didn't bother me too much compared to what I knew Peter would do to him.

He began to take a menacing step towards Roger, before I pulled on his hand and shot him a warning look as he glanced back at me. I could tell he was furious, and almost begging me with the look in his eyes to let him punch the boy, but I knew he couldn't start a fight over me. Roger, however, didn't fail to pick up on our silent exchange and he smiled widely at Peter.

"Oh no, did ickle Peter's nasty Fenian girlfriend not let him hurt Roger?" he said mockingly. "Come on mate, even my mum has more back bone than you," he added, before walking past Peter and deliberately bumping into him.

"And now you have to apologise for bumping into me," he said menacingly.

Peter gave him an incredulous look. "You walked into me, Roger. Now clear off and take your brain dead morons with you," Peter replied angrily.

"Not until you apologise," Roger said defiantly.

I knew exactly what the bastard was doing; he was trying to control Peter and make him look weak and submissive, but I also knew Peter could sense this too and he wasn't having any of it. He turned to me with a desperate expression, and I knew exactly what he was asking me.

"Does it look like I'm stopping you?" I pointed out.

I could have sworn I saw Peter smile, before he turned around and swiftly connected his fist with Rogers face. I was half pushed out of the way by Peter, and half shoved over by the boys who punched on him. I could only watch as a large group of excited school children began to circle the scene, Peter trying to fight all three of the boys at once. It wasn't long before Edmund joined the fray, and seemingly just in time, because once Roger had recovered from the initial shock of being hit, he had began to stalk towards me. I knew I was trapped, and tried desperately to disappear into the crowd of people, but Edmund jumped on him and pushed him back before he could reach me.

However, when the other boys had dragged Peter dangerously close to the tracks and kicked him, I was sorely tempted to join the fight myself. But the shrill, piercing blast of the soldiers whistle caused everyone to quickly scatter, but I simply stood quietly against the wall and watched as one soldier grabbed Peter and pushed him towards me.

"Act your age!"

I could tell that his comment had seriously upset Peter, not just by his expression but also from his behaviour the past few weeks. Of us all, he had found the sudden change in position and age the hardest to adjust to, but after having been in command for so long I suppose it was really only to be expected.

Susan and Lucy quickly rejoined Peter, Edmund and I, and we all sat on one of the benches on the platform.

"You're welcome," Edmund said sarcastically as he set his luggage down and sat next to Peter.

"I had it sorted," Peter said defensively, rising and walking to the edge of the platform.

"What was it this time?" Susan asked wearily. It turned out this wasn't the first time there had been an altercation between Peter and Roger's gang.

"He bumped me," he replied.

"So you hit him?" Lucy asked incredulously.

"No. Before that he insulted Anna, but she wouldn't let me do anything about it. After he bumped me they tried to make me apologise, that's when I hit him," Peter clarified.

"Really, is it that hard to just walk away?" Susan admonished.

"I shouldn't have to!" Peter exclaimed. "I mean don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?"

"Um, we _are_ kids," Edmund pointed out.

"Well I wasn't always," Peter replied heatedly. We all exchanged silent looks at his words.

"It's been a year," he continued, his voice giving away his frustration. "How long does he expect us to wait?"

_Not as long as you think._

"I think it's time to accept the fact that we live here," Susan said firmly. "It's no use pretending any different."

"Speak for yourself," I muttered, not even bothering to look up at the glare I knew Susan was sending in my direction. But she was soon distracted regardless.

"Oh no," she moaned. "Pretend you're talking to me." Her siblings looked at her in confusion, while I simply smirked.

"We are talking to you," Edmund pointed out. Susan looked like she very much disagreed with her brother, but before she could reply Lucy had leapt from her seat with a startled cry.

"Be quiet, Lu," Susan scolded her in a hushed voice.

"Something pinched me!" she cried, looking very taken aback.

"Hey stop pulling!" Peter suddenly exclaimed, standing next to Lucy and glaring at Edmund.

"I'm not touching you!" he said defensively.

"Would all of you just-" Susan began, before she, Edmund and I felt the same tugging sensation and immediately rose from our seats. "What is that?!" she exclaimed in shock.

"It feels like magic!" Lucy said excitedly, giving me a wide smile which I returned.

"Quick, everybody hold hands," Susan instructed, everyone complying except for Edmund, who was less than pleased at having to hold Peter's hand.

"I'm not holding your hand!" he exclaimed.

"Just-!" Peter said with exasperation, grabbing his brother's hand regardless.

I quickly linked my own with Peter and Susan's hands, and I wasn't able to suppress the small grin that was now slowly spreading across my face.

_Get ready Narnia, because we're coming back._

We watched as the train station disintegrated around us and the train flew past, slightly obscuring our view. But once it had disappeared, we could now clearly see the beach that I knew stood at the bottom of Cair Paravel, or rather what was left of it. But I wouldn't concentrate on that for the moment.

Slowly, we all stepped on to the beach and drank in the sight of the place we all loved so much. Turning to us, Lucy grinned broadly before running in the direction of the water. We all glanced at each other before joining her, kicking off our socks and shoes and abandoning our itchy school blazers as we went with cries of delight and laughter. A water fight soon broke out, and I quickly returned Peter's attacks on me with a playful smile. At one point, he gently caught my left hand and pulled me closer, removing the chain from around his neck as he did so. I immediately realised what he was doing, and also removed my own chain, quickly placing our rings on one anothers fingers. The familiar feeling of the cool metal bands was a huge comfort, and it was a relief to see them back where they belonged. I smiled widely up at Peter who returned it with one of his own. Our little moment was interrupted though by Lucy throwing a handful of water over us.

"Lu!" I exclaimed.

"It was too good an opportunity to waste," she replied with a devilish grin,."I think Edmund would agree with me, right Ed?" she asked, but her brother's attention was not focused on the conversation.

"Ed? Ed!" Lucy called, trying to attract his attention.

"What is it?" Peter added, noticing how Edmund was seemingly staring into space.

"Where do you suppose we are?" he finally asked.

"Well where do you think?" Peter replied in a tone that implied the answer should be obvious.

"Well, I don't remember any ruins in Narnia," Edmund pointed out.

We all stopped then and followed his gaze up to the top of the cliff, and sure enough the crumbled remains of Cair Paravel were clearly visible.

_And so it begins._

* * *

For those of you who would not be familiar with the slang used, Roger calling Anna a 'bird' is a less respectful and generally offensive term for a woman, usually implying she is easy or promiscuous, that is still used today. A 'Fenian' is a derogatory and sectarian term mainly used in association with Irish Catholics that would be involved with the still existing and prominent anti-partition terrorist group the Irish Republican Army (more commonly known as the IRA) and is also still used today.


	2. Lost In Paradise

So we're on to chapter two and I finished it much earlier than I thought I would, yay! A huge thank you to everyone who has already added this story to their favourites and alerts and of course my lovely reviewers who all made me smile. In case you missed it I suggest you go back and read the little bonus chapter for Dreams, Desires and Destiny as the final fates of Emma and Josh are revealed in this chapter. While I'll not give anything away here, I'm sure you all have an idea of what's coming. So here's another chapter for your reading pleasure and I'm sure most of you know the drill by now; please feel free to leave a review!

Rain on my Windows: Thank you very much, I hope this is worth the wait!

Guest: Thank you and enjoy!

Koldra the Trickster: That's the plan! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this.

The Lonely Dancer: Of course I will, especially since you asked so nicely! Enjoy!

Cerulean89: And you shall wait no longer! I hope you enjoy it.

WillowDryad: I'm glad to be back! Thank you for reading.

Guest: I'm glad you think so and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

It took us about twenty minutes to climb the unstable remains of the steps that had once connected the castle and the beach, though once we finally arrived at Cair Paravel we split up and searched the ruins. Without hesitation, I made my way to the gardens, but all that remained of the pavilion were a few steps and a smile pile of rubble. I decided to try the rose gardens, but soon found that it was wild and overgrown, more a mass of thorns and weeds without a single flower in sight. Deciding it would be pointless to go any further, I made my way back to the castle. I joined Peter as he descended from the remains of a staircase, and walked with him in silence back towards our siblings.

"Hey, that's mine!" Edmund exclaimed in surprise once we'd all regrouped, examining the golden object in Susan's hand. "From my chess set."

"Which chess set?" Peter asked.

"Well, I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, did I?" he pointed out sarcastically, taking the chess piece from Susan and further inspecting it.

"It can't be," Lucy suddenly whispered incredulously, before running past us and towards what I knew to once have been the throne room.

Taking Peter's hand, she led us all up a few steps and on to an elevated platform. "Don't you see?" she asked.

"What?" Peter replied, not entirely sure what she had discovered.

"Imagine walls," she instructed, beginning to place us in front of what remained of our thrones. "And columns there. And a glass roof."

Unable to help myself, I began to recreate the image of the room in my mind and for a fleeting moment it was almost as if we were back to being Kings and Queens at Cair Paravel and it had not been touched or ravaged by war or time.

"Cair Paravel," Peter finally said in disbelief, before turning to me. "It can't be...Anna?" he asked, and I could see in his eyes that he knew it really was Cair Paravel, but was asking me to lie to him and that he'd believe it.

But I couldn't do it.

"It's Cair Paravel," I confirmed, glancing at Susan, Edmund and Lucy as well.

There was silence as everyone tried to process this new piece of information, because surely this couldn't be all that remained of our home.

But it was.

Gradually, we all began to wander away from our thrones, and it wasn't long until Edmund came across one particularly large rock and knelt next to it, closely examining it.

"Catapults," he said in surprise.

"What?" Peter asked in confusion.

"This didn't just happen," Edmund explained. "Cair Paravel was attacked."

Peter glanced at me, and I simply nodded in response, before my eyes flickered to where I knew the door to the treasure chamber was concealed. Following my gaze, Peter looked over and recognition dawned on his face. He quickly made his way towards it with Susan, Edmund, Lucy and I following, and with the help of his brother managed to reveal the wooden door. Easily breaking the door down Peter then produced his pocket knife and cut a strip of his shirt off. He didn't miss the pointed look of displeasure I gave the knife though.

"What?" he defended. "I did tell you it'd be useful one day, didn't I?" I rolled my eyes,

"You also told me that you'd stop carrying it with you," I pointed out.

"Are you complaining?" he challenged playfully.

I didn't reply.

Winding the piece of cloth around a small stick, he then turned to Edmund. "Don't suppose you've any matches, do you?" he asked.

"No," Edmund began, reaching into his shoulder ba., "But would this help?" he asked with a cheeky smile, producing his flashlight.

"You might've mentioned that a bit sooner!" Peter exclaimed, but his smile showed that he was more amused than annoyed, before he caught my eye as I grinned. "And you could have stopped me!"

I held my hands up in a placating manner and shrugged. "Not allowed to interfere with the story, remember?" I replied, my smile never fading.

He rolled his eyes playfully at me before tossing the stick behind him and allowing us all to pass through the door with Edmund leading the way.

We quickly descended the stairs and entered the main chamber. "I can't believe it, it's all still here," Peter said incredulously as we all made a beeline for our respective chests. Briefly glancing at the statute of me as Queen, I opened my chest to reveal it's contents.

On top of what I identified to be some of my favourite dresses lay my two swords in perfect condition. I delved through the layers of material, and was pleasantly surprised to find my wedding dress in the mass of fabric. While I enjoyed the feeling of nostalgia and the warm smile it produced, I had no use for it now and simply replaced it after I had removed it and showed Susan and Lucy, who also displayed their bridesmaids dresses. I also discovered my Claddagh necklace, securely stowed away in it's box and in practically the same condition as I had left it in. I was now very glad of my decision not to wear it on the hunting trip, having feared I would lose it or damage it, and quickly put it on. As I began to choose some suitable clothing, I heard Susan mutter something unintelligible.

"What is it?" Lucy asked, having also heard her.

"My horn. I must have left it on my saddle, the day we went back," Susan replied with ill concealed disappointment, removing her bow and arrows and surveying them.

But our attention was soon diverted from the missing horn as we all watched Peter approach his chest and open it. I didn't fail to miss the longing look he gave the figure of his older self.

Slowly, he opened it, picked up his sword and unsheathed it, reading the familiar inscription, "When Aslan bears his teeth, winter meets it's death."

"When he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again," Lucy finished. "Everyone we knew, Mr Tumnus and the Beavers, Emma and Josh. They're all gone," she surmised quietly, tears filling her eyes.

"I think it's time we found out what's going on," Peter said determinedly.

"But what did happen?" Susan asked, turning to me.

"I can't tell you, not yet," I replied, shaking my head.

"But Emma, Josh...what happened to them?" Peter asked.

I sighed. "I can't tell you that because for once I don't know the answer. Like me, they were never part of the original story line, and so anything could have happened to them," I explained.

"But surely we'll be able to find them. They'll probably be with Oreius and the Beavers and Mr Tumnus. They can't have all just disappeared," Peter began, but I shook my head and his voice died away.

"We won't find anyone. Come on Edmund, I know you've worked it out by now," I said, turning to him.

His eyes widened, fully aware of what I was saying to him. "I had only guessed...I was hoping I was wrong," he said slowly.

"What are you both talking about?" Peter asked, glancing from Edmund to me.

"Approximately thirteen hundred years has passed in Narnia since our departure. Emma, Josh and everyone we ever knew are dead," I said quietly.

There was a lengthy silence as Peter stared at me. His expression was surprisingly neutral and almost devoid of emotion, but I could see in his eyes that he was practically breaking apart inside. While I had been granted almost a full year to grieve for our children, I couldn't reveal anything to Peter, and that had been the worst part. He had already been angry enough at having left them, but with the knowledge that they were now both dead Peter was ready to practically destroy all that was left of Cair Paravel. He had almost reached breaking point.

Striding angrily over to a corner of the room, he kicked at one of the golden plates and it clattered noisily against the ground. I approached him silently, and placed a hand on his shoulder, but something else had now caught his attention. Following his gaze, I saw two other chests that had been placed in the room with figures of a young man and woman standing behind each one. At first glance, I had thought they were copies of the statues of Peter and I, but upon closer inspection I realised they were actually Emma and Josh, my son and daughter. Transfixed, I began to make my way forward, but Peter attempted to stop me.

"Anna," he called, the warning clear in his voice, but I ignored him and continued my advance towards the chests.

Opening both with each hand, I revealed the contents. On top of the dresses, pieces of armour and tunics, their weapons lay in their sheaths, as perfectly preserved as our own. I almost smiled at the sight of them; a long sword for Josh like his father and dual swords for Emma like her mother. I was soon aware of Peter standing behind me, and he too silently surveyed the objects.

"We will find out what happened to them," he promised quietly.

I nodded. "Then we need to move on from here," I replied.

Within a few minutes we had all chosen an outfit from our trunks and changed, a pale blue and white dress for me with my hair tied back in a long braid and my Claddagh necklace secured around my neck, much more comfortable in Narnian clothes than our school uniforms. After a few minutes of indecision, we all eventually agreed to go back down to the beach.

But as soon as we stepped on to the sand Lucy gave a loud cry, "Look! Over there!" she exclaimed, pointing in the direction of the water on the other side.

We could all see two men holding a small figure over the water, and it was obvious they were preparing to throw him from the boat.

Running forward and quickly notching an arrow, Susan fired a warning shot at the boat, startling the two Telmarines.

"Drop him!" she shouted as we ran to join her, Peter, Edmund and I drawing our swords in a threatening gesture. They stared at us for a brief moment, a little startled at our sudden appearance.

"Drop him?" Trumpkin said incredulously, although his voice was somewhat muffled by the band around his mouth. The Telmarine soldiers then proceeded to unceremoniously drop him in the water. Peter and Edmund sprang into action as both divided in, while Susan shot the soldier who reached for the crossbow and he fell back. A few seconds later his friend had joined him in the water.

Peter dragged the dwarf to shore as Edmund hauled in the now abandoned boat, and Lucy quickly stepped forward and withdrew her dagger, cutting the ropes that bound Trumpkin.

Once he had finished coughing and gagging, Trumpkin stood and fixed Susan with a contemptuous glare. "Drop him?" he exclaimed angrily. "That's the best you can come up with?"

Susan looked incredibly put off at his words, not to mention severely annoyed. "A simple thank you would suffice," she replied haughtily.

"They were doing fine drowning me without your help!" Trumpkin shot back.

"Maybe we should have let them," Peter replied heatedly, the firm set to his jaw line giving away his anger.

Trumpkin had no answer.

"Why were they trying to kill you anyway?" Lucy asked, trying to smooth out the situation.

"They're Telmarines. That's what they do," he replied morosely.

"Telmarines? In Narnia?" Edmund said with confusion, voicing everyone's surprise, except mine.

"Where have you been for the last few hundred years?" Trumpkin asked sarcastically.

"It's a bit of a long story," Lucy said as I handed Peter back his sword. Trumpkin watched the exchange, particularly noting the hilt of the sword and then glancing at us all. I fought to hold back a smile as recognition dawned on his face.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," he groaned. "You're it? You're the Kings and Queens of Old?" he said incredulously.

_Sorry to disappoint you._

"High King Peter," Peter began while extending his hand. "The Magnificent," he then added. Trumpkin gave him a sardonic look, not at all impressed by the use of his full title.

"You probably could have left off the last bit," Susan pointed out.

Trumpkin chuckled. "Probably," he agreed as Edmund and I glanced at each other, both fighting to hold back a smile.

"You might be surprised," Peter replied evenly, seemingly unfazed by his initial blunder. He drew his sword, and offered the hilt of it to Trumpkin.

"Oh, you don't want to do that, boy," he scoffed, giving Peter and his sword a disparaging look.

"Not me. Him," Peter replied, gesturing to Edmund, who gladly accepted the challenge with a confident smirk and drew his own sword.

The dwarf looked momentarily put out but reluctantly accepted Peter's sword, though making it seem as if it were far too heavy for him to hold. Edmund glanced at us, looking overly cocky, before he had to quickly block an unexpected but well aimed attack at him. While Trumpkin seemed to have the advantage in the beginning, Edmund was soon able to best him and it wasn't long before he was on the ground and disarmed.

"Beards and bedsteads!" Trumpkin cried, his expression now one of utter shock. "Maybe that horn worked after all," he conceded.

We all glanced at each other. "What horn?" Susan asked.

"Your horn," Trumpkin replied. "The old stories said that it was magical, and could summon you, but we could never find it. When we found Prince Caspian in the woods he had it and used it, but I didn't think anything would come of it. But never mind about that, we need to get back to the other Narnians before Miraz finds out you're here."

Peter turned to me. "An explanation would be absolutely brilliant right now if you could manage it."

I sighed. "There's still very little that I can say. You'll just have to be patient for a little bit longer," I replied. Peter looked disappointed, as did the others, but he nodded to show he understood.

"So, how do we get to the Narnians?" he asked Trumpkin.

There was a brief silence as he considered this for a moment before motioning to the boat. "We'd be best taking this up Glasswater and going on foot to the Shuddering Woods from there," he said.

A short while later and we were all in the boat and rowing steadily up the river.

"They're so still," Lucy commented quietly, glancing up at the trees.

"They're trees. What do you expect?" Trumpkin answered, seeming a little perplexed at Lucy's observation.

"They used to dance," she replied sadly.

"It wasn't long after you left that the Telmarines invaded. Those that survived retreated to the woods, and the trees retreated so deeply into themselves that they haven't been heard of since," he explained.

"What did happen, after we left I mean?" I asked quickly before Lucy could speak again. I needed to know what had happened to Emma and Josh. I had been trying to restrain myself until a more appropriate moment, but I desperately needed to know and I knew I wouldn't be able to wait until we were at the How. I could also tell from glancing at Peter from my seat next to Edmund that he was wondering the same thing as me, and looked almost relieved when I had asked the question. He stopped rowing, and turned to face Trumpkin.

The dwarf hesitated for a moment, looking from Peter to me. "I thought you were the one that was supposed to know everything that happened?" he asked sceptically.

"I'm afraid this is a rare exception," I responded.

"With respect, your majesties, I'm not sure I'm the one who should be telling you..." he tried to argue, looking increasingly uncomfortable, but I gave him a pleading look.

"Please," I begged quietly.

He hesitated once again, before looking down at his clasped hands and finally revealing the fate of our children. "King Joshua the Brave and Queen Emma the Courageous were made King and Queen just after after their sixteenth birthdays. Thanks to the regency act you set up, Lord Peridan was the regent and King Lune of Archenland was their Guardian until they became King and Queen. But in all of the confusion the Telmarines were able to weaken Narnia and eventually invade. In a fight known as the Last Battle of Cair Paravel, the Narnian and Telmarine armies faced each other. Along with the rest of the army, your children were killed in that battle when they were eighteen years old."

There was a stunned silence for a considerable length of time. I buried my face in my hands, only vaguely aware of Edmund's consoling hand on my shoulder, before a loud whack against the side of the boat startled me and I looked up to find it was Peter who had created the noise, lashing out in his anger and grief. He was almost white, and his hands were clenched so tightly around the oars that I was surprised they didn't break under the pressure. We stared at each other, not knowing what to say or do at this point. I had thought, quite foolishly, that maybe having already lost one child before would make it slightly easier this time. But in fact it was just as, if not more, painful than the last.

"I don't understand," Lucy said hoarsely. "How could Aslan have let this happen?"

Trumpkin gave her a disbelieving look. "Aslan? I thought he abandoned us when you lot did," he said disparagingly.

"We didn't mean to leave, you know," Peter said tersely as he continued to row with a seemingly new found determination.

"It's makes no difference now, does it?" Trumpkin muttered.

"Get us to the Narnians, and it will," Peter answered gravely.

_I have a feeling this is going to be a long day._


	3. Somewhere

And here we are everyone; chapter three. The response you've all given me so far has been wonderful and it's brilliant to see not only new people reading this but also the same people coming back each time because I really appreciate you all sticking with me through this! And of course a massive thanks to my lovely reviewers and everyone who added not only this story to their favourites or alerts but also it's predecessors. As always, please feel free to leave a review and give me some feedback whether it be good or bad as I really do love hearing what you all think. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

WillowDryad: That is exactly what I was thinking and I'm going to use it to my advantage later when a certain character makes her reappearance! I hope you like this chapter.

Rain on my Windows: Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope you continue to do so! I just re-read the chapter for about the 50th time and realised you were right, so I am sorry about that and I will try to be a little more conscious of this from now on. Though I personally find Trumpkin a hard character to write, especially since all his emotional range at the beginning is grumpy and irritated!

Koldra the Trickster: I'm very glad that you do! Don't worry, there's still plenty more to come!

Cerulean89: Thank you, I'm really glad you thought so! I'm sure you saw it coming though, and it was really the only thing to do that would have made sense. I was sad to have to kill them off, but who knows? Peter and Anna might see them again one day.

Daisy54154: I'm glad you do, I aim to please! I hope you enjoy this update.

* * *

Some time later, Trumpkin pointed out a piece of the shoreline to us and we docked there. Lucy began to drift off as the rest of us pulled the boat further in, but I tried to keep a wary eye on her as she grew farther away.

"Hello there!" she called cheerfully, and we all stopped and turned to see who she had been speaking to. Peter, Susan and Edmund were unperturbed at the sight of the bear, also mistaking it for a friendly Talking animal.

"It's all right, we're friends!" she continued, still advancing towards the bear. I automatically moved closer to my swords in the boat, causing Peter to notice my sudden change in demeanour.

"Anna...?" he began, before Trumpkin called over him.

"Don't move, your majesty!"

Lucy turned to us with a confused expression, but when she turned back she saw that the bear had begun to charge towards her, and we all immediately grabbed our various weapons from the boat and rushed forward as Lucy tried to outrun the animal.

"Stay away from her!" Susan warned as she aimed an arrow, but she hesitated and allowed it to draw closer and closer before Lucy eventually fell.

"Shoot, Susan, shoot!" Edmund cried frantically as he, Peter and I ran forward and drew our swords.

Lucy screamed as the bear finally reached her and towered above her, ready to pounce, before an arrow pierced it's chest and it fell with a final, guttural roar.

We all turned to Trumpkin once we realised the arrow was not one of Susan's.

"Why wouldn't he stop?" she asked.

"I suspect he was hungry," Trumpkin replied dryly as he walked past. Peter and Edmund ran to Lucy, but Susan and I held back as we exchanged a meaningful look. I could tell that she was upset with herself but I could only give her a sympathetic look and shrug slightly. Susan seemed to understand though, and we moved forward to join the others.

"Thanks," Lucy said to Trumpkin as Peter helped her up and held her close to him, pointing his sword at the bears body.

"He was wild," Edmund said incredulously, glancing at us all.

"I don't think he could talk at all," Peter added, looking at me for confirmation, which I gave him by nodding.

"Get treated like a dumb animal long enough, and that's what you become," Trumpkin replied, drawing his dagger. "You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember," he added, before plunging the knife into the bear.

Like Lucy, I had to avert my gaze.

With Trumpkin leading us, we made our way into the forest and began our journey to the Shuddering Woods, the place he told us he had last seen Caspian and was sure of where the other Narnians would be. But it wasn't long until a fight had broken out between Trumpkin and Peter.

When Trumpkin had made to turn left, Peter stopped.

"Shouldn't we be going right?" he asked.

The dwarf looked back and gave him a less than impressed look. "Not unless you want to walk a few extra miles, no," he replied.

"But the quickest way to get to the Woods is by crossing at the River Rush, what other way would we be going?" Peter argued.

"Except that there is no crossing, so that would be pointless," Trumpkin pointed out.

"Look, I've been in these woods plenty of times to remember the quickest way to the Shuddering Woods, and that's to cross at the River," Peter replied heatedly.

Trumpkin sighed heavily. "All right then, your majesty, if you're so sure," he said, though I didn't fail to detect the note of sarcasm in his voice and I was sure Peter hadn't either, because he simply turned and walked down the path without a word to anyone. I exchanged looks with Susan, Edmund and Lucy, who all looked a little surprised at their brothers harsh reaction.

"He's some temper on him, hasn't he?" Trumpkin muttered as he began to follow us.

_You have no idea._

"I don't remember this way," Susan commented as we rounded yet another corner. Although the Black Woods was not an area I had always been very familiar with even I had to admit that I was a little lost, and even my patience was starting to wear out after hours of walking.

"That's the problem with girls; can't carry a map in your heads," Peter teased as he led the way, his mood having slightly improved at being able to lead us.

"That's because our heads have something in them," Lucy retorted.

"I wish he'd just listened to the DLF in the first place," Susan said to Lucy and I.

"DLF?" Edmund asked with confusion.

"Dear Little Friend," Lucy explained, glancing at Trumpkin and smiling.

"That's not at all patronising, is it?" he grumbled in response. Susan, Lucy and I laughed, and when I glanced back I could see an ill concealed smile on Edmund's face while Trumpkin just looked severely annoyed.

"I'm not los,." Peter said determinedly, but more to reassure himself than anything else.

"No, you're just going the wrong way," Trumpkin responded as we joined him.

"You last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Woods and the quickest way there is to cross at the River Rush," Peter said angrily, his temper rising.

"But unless I'm mistaken, there's no crossing in these parts," Trumpkin replied exasperatedly.

"That explains it then. You're mistaken," Peter answered through gritted teeth before he turned and continued walking.

"Can't you talk some sense into him, or at least try to point him in the right direction?" Trumpkin asked me irritably.

I shook my head. "I'm not allowed to interfere, and I doubt he'd listen to me right now anyway."

Just a few minutes later we were all peering cautiously over the edge of the gorge into the churning waters below. "You see, over time the water erodes the earth's soil, carving deep into the..." Susan began to explain before Peter cut her off with a less than polite reply.

"Oh, shut up."

"Is there a way down?" Edmund asked the dwarf with exasperation.

"Yeah, falling," he replied shortly.

"Well we weren't lost," Peter said defensively.

"There's a ford near Beruna. How do you feel about swimming?" Trumpkin asked.

"I'd rather that than walking," Susan answered. Peter looked like he was about to open his mouth and argue further, but I gave him a warning look which quickly changed his mind.

But in doing so I was distracted from Aslan's appearance to Lucy. "Aslan?" she called and I quickly turned around at her words, only managing to catch a fleeting glimpse of a golden mane that I wasn't entirely sure if I had actually seen or just imagined.

_"Courage, my daughter."_ an unmistakable voice suddenly filled my head, and I smiled at the words and the peaceful feeling that descended on me. It left no doubt in my mind that I had in fact seen Aslan.

"It's Aslan! It's Aslan, over there!" Lucy cried joyfully, turning to the others, "Don't you see? He's right..." Lucy's voice faded as we turned back to find the spot the great lion had once been standing on was now vacant. "There," she finished uncertainly.

"Do you see him now?" Trumpkin asked.

"I'm not crazy. He was there," she said determinedly. "He wanted us to follow him," she added, turning to Peter and giving him a pleading look. Peter glanced at me uncertainly, but I remained silent.

"I'm sure there are any number of lions in this wood, just like that bear," he tried to reason with her.

"I think I know Aslan when I see him," she replied, clearly insulted at Peter's words.

"You believe me, don't you Anna? You know that I did," she said desperately, turning to me.

"Do you?" Peter asked sceptically.

"I can't say anything. You need to decide for yourselves if you believe Lucy or not," I said, giving Lucy an apologetic look. Peter glanced uncertainly back at the other side of the gorge, biting his lip.

"Look, I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exist," Trumpkin said with a dismissive tone.

"The last time I didn't believe Lucy, I ended up looking pretty stupid," Edmund added quietly.

"Why wouldn't I have seen him?" Peter asked dejectedly.

"Maybe you weren't looking," Lucy pointed out.

He looked crestfallen and ashamed at his sister's words. "I'm sorry, Lu," he said apologetically before turning and walking away, Susan and Trumpkin following.

"But you know I'm right, Anna," Lucy said as she turned to me.

"Of course I do, I know you're telling the truth," I assured her. "But don't worry about what the others say. As long as you have faith, then that's all that matters," Lucy gave me a small smile, and I smiled back as I began to lead her and Edmund after the others.

Trumpkin now took the lead as we all walked in a constricting silence. Peter had remained uncharacteristically quiet since leaving the gorge, and no one knew how to break the unsettling silence that pervaded us as a result. When we finally reached Beruna ford, a less than welcoming sight greeted us by way of the Telmarine workers cutting down the trees and building the bridge.

As we hid behind a stack of logs and tried to avoid being spotted, Susan turned to Peter and I. "Perhaps this wasn't the best way to come after all," she conceded.

_You think?_

Quickly making a decision for us all, Peter rose and made his way back into the forest as we all followed. It was soon agreed that the best course of action would be to return to the gorge and investigate the spot we had seen Aslan.

"So, where exactly do you think you saw Aslan?" Peter asked Lucy once we had found the area again.

"I wish you'd all stop trying to sound like grown ups. I didn't think I saw him, I did see him," she replied heatedly.

Peter glanced at me with a worried expression, and was about to say something before Trumpkin muttered, "I am a grown up." Edmund and I exchanged looks as he smirked at the dwarfs clearly wounded pride.

"It was right over..." Lucy began before the ground gave way underneath her and she fell with a scream.

"Lucy!" Susan cried wildly as we all rushed forward, only to find Lucy perfectly safe and sitting on top of a gentle slope that would lead us safely down to the water.

"Here," she finished, glancing down at the path.

In a few hours, we had managed to cross the gorge and made camp in a small clearing in the woods once night had fallen. As I lay next to Peter, having been separated for so long we were both glad of the opportunity to be close to one another again, I studied his face and frowned, unsure if I should try to talk to him.

"What is it?" he suddenly whispered with a small smile, causing me to jump slightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were awake," I apologised as he opened his eyes.

"I think the intensity of your gaze would have woken me regardless," he teased lightly.

"And here I was thinking you'd be used to it," I shot back.

"I have missed this, you know," he said as his smile widened slightly, intertwining my hand with his.

"I've missed you., I replied quietly.

Peter frowned. "What do you mean? I know you weren't exactly thrilled when I had to go back to Finchley, neither was I, but we've been together for the last month or so," he said with confusion.

"That's not it. These last few months, you've been...different," I explained. "You've been so angry all the time, your temper has been worse than normal and you were in at least two fights a week. I know you were devastated when we left Narnia. We all were. But even here you're angry, especially since you learned that Emma and Josh were..." I trailed off, my voice faltering.

Peter sighed heavily. "I know what you mean, and I'm sorry. I was angry. When Lucy began leading us back through the wardrobe, I had known it was a bad idea, and there was a voice in my head practically screaming at me to turn back. But for whatever reason, there was something that also kept pulling me towards the wardrobe. I hated myself for abandoning Narnia and our children. And then, for a little while, I was angry at you," he explained.

I froze. "Peter, you know I couldn't tell you..." I began slowly, but he shook his head.

"Let me finish, please," he asked, and I nodded. "I was angry at you, not because you didn't tell me, but because you knew and so allowed time to grieve for them while I was left in the dark. But I'm not angry with you now, I know that's not fair. And then when we returned we were thrown right back in to another problem to solve and I have to concentrate on that. I loved them so much, I still do, but I can't do anything about it because I have to get us out of yet another mess."

There was a moment of silence as I stared at him while Peter fought to hold back his tears, before I reached up and placed a soothing hand on his cheek.

"I know you love them. They loved you too and they wouldn't want you to be so sad. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you anything, I desperately wanted to but I couldn't. And just because we have another problem to solve, doesn't mean you have to bottle everything up and pretend it's all ok. You're not alone in this, you have me and your siblings and we will help each other through it. I promise," Peter said nothing, but I could see that he was still trying not to cry.

"Let it out, Pete," I said gently. "There's nothing wrong with crying." At my words, he finally allowed a few silent tears to fall.

"You just need to step back once in a while and worry about yourself for a change. You can't protect everyone Peter, you know that. Just have a little more faith in yourself and Aslan, and I know you'll have the strength to face whatever comes our way," I assured him.

"But why didn't I see him today? I know my faith in him isn't as unwavering as Lucy's, but surely he could have just given me some sort of sign that everything will be all right?" he asked.

"I do believe the saying is; 'Blessed are those who believe, yet do not see'," I replied softly. "Maybe that's why you didn't see him, because you need to believe without becoming dependant on signs. It is easy for Lucy and I to have faith; I know what will happen, and Lucy...well, it's Lucy. She's always had faith. But it is you, Susan and Edmund who face the real challenge."

Peter regarded me silently for a moment before asking. "Do you believe in me?"

I smiled. "You know that I do."

He returned my smile with a small one of his own, however tentative. "I love you," he said quietly.

"I love you too. Now try to sleep, I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a rather..._eventful_ day," I replied.

Peter laughed quietly. "Whatever would make you say that?"


	4. Chasing Cars

Hello everyone! My apologies if I caused some confusion with the last chapter when I somehow managed to accidentally post chapter 3 of Choices, Change and Challenges; sorry about that! My thanks to WillowDryad for pointing that out to me. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and feel free to leave one of your own! And also not forgetting everyone who favourited or followed this story and it's predecessors, I really appreciate the time everyone took to do that! Here's chapter 4, enjoy!

Xx Rebel Writer xX: I'm really happy to hear that, I'm glad you did! Thanks for your review :)

Cerulean89: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this one too!

* * *

The next morning the sound of branches snapping woke me. Groaning slightly, I stretched as I tried to eliminate the stiffness that had developed overnight from sleeping on the ground. But as the drowsiness wore off, I realised that Lucy was missing.

I quickly turned to Peter and began to shake him. "Peter, wake up," I whispered furiously.

He rolled over and tried to move away from me. "Give me a minute," he moaned.

"Lucy's gone," I dead panned.

At my words, he immediately sat up and scanned the area. "You couldn't have told me that sooner?" he asked.

"You wanted a minute," I replied dryly, earning me a glare from him.

We both stood and picked up our swords and silently walked towards the only entrance in and out of our small camp. It didn't take long for us to spot Lucy, and we silently approached her. But as we grew closer, Peter suddenly stopped and grabbed my hand, also stopping me. I glanced at him before he pointed silently at the Minotaur walking past. I nodded before we continued to follow Lucy, and just as she stood and called Aslan's name, Peter grabbed her from behind and pulled her back before she could be spotted. For a moment, she panicked and struggled to break free before turning and seeing Peter and I, instantly relaxing. Peter removed his hand from across her mouth and silently showed her the Minotaur, before motioning for us to be quiet and stay put.

Lucy and I watched as he silently stepped forward and drew his sword, ready to attack the Minotaur, before a figure suddenly sprang on him and began to attack.

"Oh no!" Lucy whispered, clearly distressed. We could only watch as Peter disarmed his attacker before losing his own sword.

"Can't we stop them?" Lucy asked desperately, her eyes wide with fear.

"Do you think I'd be sitting here if I could? But that doesn't mean you can't do anything," I pointed out. Lucy bit her lip, but her expression changed to one of horror as Peter picked up a rock and his attacker retrieved his sword, both ready to strike again.

"No! Stop!" Lucy cried, finally revealing us as I followed behind her, and just like us the remaining Narnians began to reveal themselves.

Peter slowly turned to the man in front of him brandishing his sword and looked him up and down. "Prince Caspian?" he said uncertainly.

"Yes, and who are you?" Caspian replied angrily.

His answer came when Susan called Peter's name as she entered with Edmund and Trumpkin in tow, and as Caspian glanced at the sword in his hand and back up to Peter, recognition and understanding dawned on his features.

"High King Peter?" he asked, almost in disbelief.

"I believe you called," Peter replied sardonically.

"Well, yes, but...I thought you'd be older." Caspian admitted.

I could tell the comment had annoyed Peter, and he began to step back. "Well if you'd like, we can come back in a few years..." he began, but Caspian cut him off.

"No!" he exclaimed. "It's all right. You're just...You're not exactly what I expected." he admitted, turning to look at the rest of us, but his eyes lingering over Susan in particular as she gave him a small smile.

"Neither are you," Edmund pointed out, eyeing the Minotaur in particular.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes," Trufflehunter explained patiently.

"We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege," Reepicheep said as he bounded over to Peter, who smiled down at the mouse. "Our hearts and swords are at your service," he added, bowing deeply to him.

"Oh my gosh, he is so cute," Lucy whispered to Susan and I, much to Reepicheep's displeasure.

"Who said that?!" he cried, brandishing his tiny sword in a threatening gesture.

"Sorry," Lucy apologised sheepishly.

Reepicheep looked slightly taken aback and embarrassed. "Oh, uh, your majesty, with the greatest respect," he began, holding back his sword and lowering his voice. "I do believe courageous, courteous or _chivalrous_ might more befit a Knight of Narnia," he said, finally sheathing his weapon.

"Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade," Peter said, and I raised my eyebrow at him at his obvious jibe towards Prince Caspian. But whether he knew what I was doing or not, and I suspected the former, Peter did not acknowledge it.

"Yes, indeed. And I have recently put it to good use securing weapons for your army, sire," he added brightly, obviously very pleased with himself.

"Good, because we're going to need every sword we can get," Peter said, turning to Caspian and giving him a pointed look.

"Well then, you will probably be wanting yours back," Caspian replied tersely, holding the sword out to Peter. He took it wordlessly and sheathed it, but I didn't fail to miss the way he rolled his eyes once he had turned away from Caspian. As he walked away Edmund and I exchanged looks, as he had also noticed it. He raised an eyebrow at me, but I just shook my head and shrugged slightly. While I wasn't impressed with Peter's attitude either, I knew to expect it and that there was very little that could be done about it.

As we walked the short distance to the How, Caspian eventually approached Peter and they began a conversation about what I could only assume were battle tactics and strategies. I stayed behind with Edmund and Susan and it wasn't long until Edmund began talking about Peter's recent behaviour.

"Am I the only one who thinks High King Peter needs to reconsider his attitude towards Prince Caspian?" he said bluntly.

I gave a humourless laugh. "I'm with you on that one," I replied dryly.

"Oh come on, this is Peter we're talking about. He was all too happy to be back in charge and High King again and suddenly there's a Prince trying to reclaim the Narnian throne and challenging his authority. I would have been very surprised if he had been fine with it," Susan pointed out.

"You're right," I agreed. "But Peter still needs to remember himself, or he'll only end up causing more problems," I added dubiously.

When we finally reached Aslan's How, we all stopped at the other end of the field as we took in the sight and Lucy gave a small gasp of delight. As we approached the entrance in a line there was a brief pause as we all regarded the How and allowed the Centaurs to raise their swords. Like all the other times we had done so before, Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy and I automatically stepped forward together and entered the How with Caspian following closely behind.

The How was thriving with activity and many Narnians were busy making weapons or repairing armour. I walked with Susan and Lucy to the far end and we entered the cave like area where all of the carvings on the wall had been carefully placed. I scanned the area, but the images of us as Kings and Queens was not what caught my eye. Slowly, I moved towards the image of a young boy and girl seated together on their thrones. They could have been no older than sixteen. The children bore a strong resemblance to Peter and I, but at the same time they looked different to us; they were completely their own persons. I was only vaguely aware of Susan calling for Peter and Edmund to join us as I reached out and lightly touched my hand against the carving of Emma and Josh.

I stepped back once the boys arrived, but even Peter was immediately drawn to the image of the twins. He silently surveyed it but I could see his free hand was clenched tightly in a fist.

"It's us," Susan said incredulously.

"All of us," I added quietly, looking particularly at the carving of Emma and Josh. Peter turned to me, and we exchanged a wordless look. I had a feeling this was going to lead to a long discussion later.

"What is this place?" Lucy asked Caspian, who gave us a surprised look.

"You don't know?" he answered.

_We have only been here for about five minutes._

With Caspian leading us he guided us through the tunnels and down a flight of stairs, and we all entered the room that now housed the Stone Table. As the flames made their way around the room and allowed us to see the many carvings of Narnians and Aslan, Lucy slowly approached the Stone Table.

"He must know what he's doing," she said determinedly as she turned to face us. No one else looked very convinced.

"I think it's up to us now," Peter said after an unnaturally long silence. We all turned once more to look at the carving of Aslan, and wondered if we were ready for that.

Later that night, I dragged Peter outside and into the middle of the vast expanse of grass in front of the How, much to his dislike.

"Anna, can't we just stay inside?" he asked wearily as we walked further away from the How.

"Nope," I replied cheerily. "You've been inside talking battle plans with Caspian all day, I think you need to get out," I added. Peter had no reply.

I eventually stopped and silently sat down before lying back.

Peter stood over me with a confused expression. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just lie down," I instructed.

He sighed but complied and lay next to me and we didn't say anything for a while, we simply lay there and watched the stars.

But eventually I turned to him. "Talk to me," I said softly.

Peter's gaze didn't leave the night sky. "Is there much left to say?" he said.

"With you, there always is," I pointed out.

Peter frowned, looking unsure for a moment, before finally replying, "I'd always thought that when we came back, we'd just be able to pick up exactly where we left off and everything and everyone would be waiting for us; Mr Tumnus, Oreius, Emma, Josh. But they're gone now, and nothing can bring them back. I thought that Aslan had called us all into Narnia for a reason; to protect it and look after it. But it seems that we can't even do that, even after we've returned. And the worst thing about this is that we have to try and help Caspian reclaim the throne when it's the very thing that killed our children."

"Peter, Emma and Josh died nearly thirteen hundred years ago," I said gently. "What happened was beyond Caspian's control; it was the fault of his ancestor's and not him. He is trying to reclaim the throne not in the Telmarine name, but the Narnian name. He is trying to put right all of the things that his forefathers have done wrong, including the takeover of Narnia. And I know you're having a problem with no longer being the sole leader; you were so used to being High King Peter with no one other than us to contend with, that you just disregard Caspian's authority. But you can't do that Peter, not now, because he is fighting for the same thing you are fighting for. What we're all fighting for. You're right, Aslan did send us here for those reasons. But we can do it. We all just need to have faith in him and ourselves."

Peter finally turned to me and silently surveyed me for a few moments before finally replying.

"I can't promise anything."

"Can you promise me you'll try?"

"Yes."

"Then that's all I need."


	5. The Heart Never Lies

Hi folks, welcome back! So I found this chapter a little tricky to write, but I think this is probably as good as it will ever be. Feel free to review and let me know if you agree or not. My thanks as usual to all of my reviewers and those adding this story to their favourites or alerts. There are two deleted scenes in this chapter, see if you can spot them! If you'd like the option I've picked a track to go with this chapter, which you'll see at the end of these notes, so feel free to listen to it as you read. I hope you all enjoy this chapter of Pride, Pain and Perseverance!

WillowDryad: I wasn't too happy having to kill them off, but it really wouldn't have been feasible to bring them back to England, as much as I wanted to. But I think the few short years they had together were certainly worth it, as I don't think everyone would have been just as happy at Cair Paravel during the Golden Age without Emma and Josh around. But there's still every possibility they'll see each other again! Peter and Anna will still have their moments, and you'll see them later on, but I think for the most part they will be happy together.

Daisy54154: I'm really glad you do, and thank you for waiting!

Cerulean89: Thank you, I'm glad you thought so! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

Imaginary Owls: Is that fangirl language I see?! And I won't make you wait any longer, I hope you enjoy it!

Song suggestion: The Heart Never Lies by McFly

* * *

The next afternoon a faun who had been placed on watch duty came running through the corridors, Peter, Caspian and I being the first for him to find.

"Your majesties, I have spotted a Telmarine soldier in the perimeter of the How," he informed us breathlessly. We all glanced at each other, before Peter began firing questions at him.

"Caspian, get everyone assembled at the Stone Table. We'll meet you there," I said quietly to him. Caspian nodded, and strode off to find the others.

"You can ask questions later, Peter," I finally interjected into the conversation. "Everyone is gathering at the Table, I suggest you join them to decide what we're going to do next."

The faun looked incredibly grateful that I had halted his rather aggressive interrogation, and I almost had to drag Peter away from him to the Stone Table.

We were the first to arrive, and Peter sat heavily on the steps and ran a hand through his hair distractedly.

"You know, it's never hard to tell when you're stressed," I pointed out.

"I'm just trying to think," he said.

"A dangerous prospect," I muttered. Peter heard me, and shot me a glare.

"I was kidding. You never think properly when you're stressed or angry. I suggest you calm down first before you make any decisions," I said soothingly.

Peter sighed, knowing that I was right. "What do you suggest then?" he asked.

I smiled and held out my hand to him. "Dance with me."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "That's your solution?" he said in disbelief.

"It worked for about fifteen years, I see no reason why it shouldn't work now," I said with a shrug. Peter glanced at my hand and then my face, but as he finally reached up to take my hand in his we heard the rest of the Narnians walking down the tunnel.

"Maybe later," he said as he stood next to me, and gave me a small kiss on the cheek.

Once the Narnians assembled themselves around the room and everyone fell silent, Peter stepped forward and began to address them. "It's only a matter of time. Miraz's men and war machines are on their way. That means those same men aren't protecting his castle," he concluded.

Reepicheep was the first to speak up, "What do you propose we do, your majesty?"

"We need to-"

"Our only-"

Peter and Caspian began to respond at the same time, but both immediately stopped once they realised the other was also speaking. There was a brief moment of silence as they stared each other down, with Caspian as the first to concede.

"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us," Peter said determinedly.

"But that's crazy, no one has ever taken that castle," Caspian said incredulously.

"There's always a first time," Peter pointed out.

"We'll have the element of surprise," Trumpkin added.

"But we have the advantage _here_," Caspian argued.

"If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely," Susan said, coming to Caspian's defence. Peter was less than pleased that his sister was siding with Caspian, and glared at her.

"I, for one, feel safer underground," Trufflehunter added.

"Look, I appreciate what you've done here. But this isn't a fortress, it's a tomb," Peter said to Caspian.

"Yes, and if they're smart, the Telmarines will just wait and starve us out," Edmund added, obviously agreeing with his brother.

"We could collect nuts!" one of the squirrels spoke up excitedly.

"Yes! And throw them at the Telmarines!" Reepicheep said sarcastically. "Shut up," he added, a little too harshly for my liking, before turning to Peter. "I think you know where I stand, sire." Peter nodded at the mouse, before turning to me and giving me a questioning look.

"You know that I'm with you, whatever you decide," I responded to his unspoken question.

He gave me a silent look of thanks before turning to Glenstorm. "If I get your troops in, can you handle the guards?" he asked.

The centaur glanced at Caspian before replying, "Or die trying, my liege."

"That's what I'm worried about," Lucy said quietly from her position on the Stone Table, and we all turned to look at her.

"Sorry?" Peter asked with confusion.

"Well we're all acting like there's only two options; dying here or dying there," she explained.

"I'm not sure you've really been listening, Lu," Peter said condescendingly.

"No, you're not listening. Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?" she challenged. Peter was suddenly very still and I could see him visibly pale at his sister's words, but Lucy met his gaze unflinchingly.

"I think we've waited for Aslan long enough," Peter finally replied tersely, and he strode silently from the room.

Following his sudden departure, there was an awkward silence in the room which was only broken by Edmund muttering, "Well, that went well."

I glanced at Lucy, who was clearly frustrated with her brother. I approached her and placed a placating hand on her shoulder. "Isn't there anything you can do to stop him?" she pleaded.

I shook my head. "You know I wouldn't have let it go this far if there was anything I could do. Peter has to make a decision for himself, and I can't influence it and risk altering the story," I explained.

Lucy was clearly unhappy about this. "Maybe I should go and talk to him," she suggested, beginning to rise and climb down from the Stone Table, but I stopped her.

"Leave him on his own for a little while, Lu. He'll only end up being angry with you if you try and convince him otherwise."

The rest of the day was spent preparing for our attack on Miraz's castle with everyone staying well out of Peter's way. Except me, of course.

I found him in what had been designated as our shared bedroom. He was lying on the bed with his hands folded behind his head and his gaze firmly locked on the rough stone ceiling above him. Peter was so lost in thought, that at first he didn't even notice that I had entered the room.

Standing at the bottom of the bed, I eventually called out to him, "Peter."

He jumped slightly at the sound of my voice before he spotted me and relaxed. "Sorry, I didn't see you," he apologised.

I moved to sit at the bottom of the bed opposite him, "What were you thinking about that had you so distracted then?" I asked.

Peter didn't reply for a while, and I had almost given up on receiving one when he finally spoke, "I didn't mean what I said, you know."

I frowned. "About what?" I asked slowly.

"About Aslan. It's just that we need to act now if we want to have the best chance of defeating the Telmarines. I don't know when Aslan will arrive to help us, or if he will, and we can't sit idly by until he does. I know I can do this, Lucy just needs to understand that we can't always be dependant on him," he explained.

"You must do what you think is right as a leader. But please consider your sister's feelings, you were a little harsh with her," I replied.

Peter sighed. "I know, and I didn't mean to be. But if she had as much faith in me as she did in Aslan, then it would make everything a lot easier. I've been able to do it before, why can't I do it again? You know I can, don't you?"

"I know that we will eventually have to fight regardless of what you decide, but I will stand with you no matter what," I replied.

_But remember, Peter. Pride comes before the fall._

"You're avoiding the question, Anna," Peter pointed out.

"And I'm afraid that's the only answer you'll receive," I said with a rueful smile.

Peter sighed as he stood up. "Will you at least do some training with me then?" he asked.

I grinned at him then. "When have I ever passed up an opportunity to be able to kick your ass?" I said sweetly.

Peter laughed then. "We'll see about that," he challenged playfully.

We made our way out to the front of the How where some other Narnians were training, and I spotted Susan with a row of archers attempting to shoot at a hastily prepared target made to resemble a Telmarine soldier.

"Maybe we should help Susan instead," Peter said once he had also spotted her and the lack of precision in her archers.

I snorted. "Peter, both of us can barely notch an arrow let alone fire one correctly. I think we'd be more of a hindrance than a help," I pointed out.

"I was just trying to be useful," he muttered darkly.

"You'll be more useful concentrating on what you're good at. Or are you just afraid of me?" I teased.

Peter turned to me with a smirk. "You wish."

My comment had the desired effect, and as we drew our swords I now had Peter's full attention. We slowly began to circle each other and easily fell back in to the training routine we had gone through countless times before; testing each other and waiting to see who would strike first. Today, I chose to do so and quickly darted forward to strike at him with one of my swords, but Peter was able to block me and returned with an attack of his own which I also managed to avoid. We continued our sparring match for a few minutes before Peter was distracted by Caspian approaching Susan, and I was able to easily knock his sword out of his hand.

"You're not paying attention," I said shortly, picking up his sword and handing it back to him.

Peter glared at me. "I have to watch my sister," he argued.

"Peter, Susan is more than capable of looking after herself and it's only Caspian. Please don't burn a hole in his armour, because we need him much more than a foreign Prince or Lord at a ball in Cair Paravel," I pointed out. At my mention of Cair Paravel and the subsequent reminder of our previous life, Peter stiffened and there was a flash of anger in his eyes.

I mentally kicked myself but decided to move on before an argument broke out. "Come on, let's go again," I said firmly.

I barely had time to ready myself before Peter struck at me with his sword. My words seemed to have affected him much more than he allowed me to see, because his blows were much more rapid and forceful than normal and I was struggling to keep up. I knew he only ever fought or trained like this when he was either angry of frustrated, but it seemed to be a combination of the two today. Peter eventually managed to knock one sword from my hand and I desperately tried to defend myself, but I had never been much good with only one blade. I swung around as I tried to avoid Peter's sword and attack at the same time, but his blade collided with my upper arm and I yelped in surprise at the contact and dropped my sword, very glad that my chain mail armour had prevented a serious injury.

Peter froze, a look of horror on his face. "Anna, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..." he began to apologise but I shook my head.

"Peter, it's fine, it's just a scratch. I've had worse," I assured him. But the feeling of something trickling down my skin caused me to glance down, where I noticed a small stream of blood was slowly making it's way down my arm. I looked back up at Peter as he carefully and gently lifted up my sleeve to reveal a relatively small cut, but it was an angry shade of red and blood was seeping from where his sword had cut deepest.

Peter bit his lip and he visibly paled. "It looks worse than it actually feels. It's nothing a bandage won't fix," I said nonchalantly.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," Peter said quietly, glancing back up at me.

"I know you didn't," I replied softly. "But it barely hurts, and it's really nothing to worry about. Come on, I'm sure they have bandages around here somewhere."

We made our way back in to the How and quickly locating the makeshift infirmary, being handed some bandages and a mixture to clean cuts before going to our room so Peter could put the bandages on for me.

We sat on the bed as he prepared the mixture and dipped a cloth in to it, but he hesitated before pressing it against my skin. "This will probably hurt a little," he warned.

"I think I'll live," I said jokingly, managing to get a small smile from Peter in response before he gently began to clean the cut. But I flinched and hissed at the stinging sensation and he immediately withdrew.

"Are you all right?" he asked, giving me a concerned look.

I nodded. "I'm fine," I assured him, indicating for him to continue. Peter once again carefully pressed the cloth against the cut, watching me closely. I winced slightly but remained still, and it didn't take long for Peter to finish and tie the bandage around my arm.

"Thank you," I said as he cleared away the remaining materials.

He shrugged and gave me a small smile. "I think it was the least I could do."

"You're good at that, you know," I said.

Peter turned to me and gave me a quizzical look. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Not necessarily just cleaning and dressing cuts, but looking after people and treating injuries. I think you'd be a good doctor," I replied sincerely.

"I'll be honest, it was something I had been thinking about it," he admitted.

I smiled. "Then you may have just found your calling."

Peter laughed. "Never mind me, I know you haven't got a clue what career you want to follow," he pointed out.

"I was going to be a professional gymnast and open my own studio when I finished school, but I think that's shot to hell now," I said.

"It's a shame, you were very talented," Peter added.

I sighed. "It's my own fault though, I could have easily continued when we came back through the wardrobe."

"Well, obviously you can't be a gymnastics teacher, but maybe you could teach something else, like English. You were great at helping me with any work I couldn't do and you barely needed any help in the exam you had to take. Not to mention you love to read, you're great at making up stories and you seem to have a natural aptitude for it," Peter said enthusiastically.

I paused as I considered Peter's words. It was true that English had been my favourite subject in school and my marks were always good, but the thought of having to also teach children subjects like maths and science, which I loathed and was never any good at, made me hesitate.

"But I'd have to teach other subjects, not just English. You know I'm terrible at maths," I pointed out.

"That's why you'd specialise in English and only teach secondary pupils," Peter replied.

"Ok, I didn't think of that," I admitted. "But I think we should worry about getting through this first before making any decisions on 'What I want to be when I grow up'."

Peter sat next to me then. "Are you afraid?" he asked.

I thought about my answer before replying. "Isn't everyone afraid before going to war?"

Peter chuckled darkly. "I'll take that as a yes then. But you're not on your own," he replied.

"You know, I still find it a little hard to believe sometimes that you get scared in battle too. You always look so calm and confident that I never really think you are afraid," I admitted.

"I think it's because if I were to show fear or panic, then everyone else would. Once your leader is afraid, then you definitely have reason to be," he pointed out.

"But you are afraid sometimes?" I asked.

Peter nodded. "Sometimes, and other times the adrenaline takes over. But it's also what keeps me alive in a way, because it makes me alert. That, and making sure you, Susan and Edmund are all still alive and safe."

I sighed. "Yes, but I wish you wouldn't do that. You'll only end up getting distracted and seriously injured one day. We can look after ourselves," I admonished.

"You mean to tell me you don't watch the rest of us to make sure we're ok in a battle?" Peter asked with mock hurt and disappointment.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I do, but not to the extent that you do it," I replied.

"But you're worth it," he said, his voice suddenly softer.

"I'm not worth dying or compromising the story for," I argued.

"You are to me," Peter replied, giving me a small kiss.

"Just promise me you will never lay down your life for mine. You are not replaceable here," I warned.

He raised an eyebrow. "And you think that you're not?"

"Not in the same way as you, no," I responded, shaking my head.

Peter surveyed me silently for a few moments before speaking, "What do you think I would do, if you were to die in a battle?" he asked quietly.

I raised an eyebrow at him, not entirely sure where this was going, or if I liked it. "I would hope you would continue fighting, not just for me, but also for your brother and sisters," I replied.

"That's just it. I don't know if I could," he admitted.

I froze, barely able to breathe. "But...you'd have to...you couldn't..." I choked. "If I were to die, you wouldn't be able to just give up and allow yourself to be killed. You have to live, I couldn't compromise the story like that."

Peter chuckled. "Careful, Anna, or you might give something away."

I thought back over my words and groaned as I realised he was right. "Sorry, just disregard that last statement," I muttered.

Peter laughed. "Duly noted. But Anna?" I turned to him. "I can't promise I wouldn't die for you, as horribly clichéd as that sounds, but I can promise to do my best to fight for you, if that makes sense," he said solemnly.

"I understand," I assured him before giving Peter a quick hug. "Thank you."

I didn't need to look at Peter to know that he was smiling as he responded, "Any time."

With everything prepared and our plan engrained in everyone's minds, we set out the next day at sundown.

"Bye Lu, I'll see you when we get back," I said as I embraced her.

"Be careful, Anna," she replied quietly.

I smiled down at her. "I always am."

She gave me a small smile in return before I moved to stand next to Peter, and we watched silently as Amira, Glenstorm's wife, said goodbye to her sons and husband.

"You'll look after them," she said to Glenstorm as they said their own private good byes. Peter glanced back at Lucy, who gave him a reproachful and disappointed look, before turning away and walking back into the How. Peter glanced at me, biting his lip.

"Come on," I said quietly, taking his hand and leading him to follow the rest of the army.

It was nightfall by the time we reached the edge of the woods that surrounded the castle and the town.

Before the griffins carried us into the sky, Peter turned to me. "Stay next to me," he said firmly. I knew that was an order, and not an option.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Where else would I be?"


	6. Sing

So here's chapter 6 everyone, and we've now reached the night raid on the Telmarine castle. Naturally, there will be a little bit of angst towards the end but hopefully I haven't made Peter too whiny, because that's the objective! Thanks again to all of my reviewers, I really appreciate it! Now, without further delay, here's chapter 6. Enjoy everyone, and as always feel free to leave a review!

WillowDryad: Hopefully not anything too sad though! Thanks for reviewing!

Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER: I'm afraid you'll just have to read this chapter to find out!

Cerulean89: Glad you thought, I hope you like this chapter too!

* * *

Once Edmund had given the signal, we silently glided through the night sky towards the castle, Caspian going first to eliminate any guards in our path. As we drew closer to the ground, Susan quickly shot down a guard that aimed for Edmund after spotting him, while Peter quickly disposed of his companion once we had landed. With the rope Trumpkin had brought, we all managed to scale down the wall and through the window of the Professor's bedroom. Of course, it was vacant. Peter, Susan, Trumpkin and I all filed in to the room as Caspian picked up a pair of spectacles, before looking up and giving us a determined look.

"I have to find him," he declared fiercely.

"You don't have time, you need to get the gate open," Peter argued.

"You wouldn't even be here without him, and neither would I," Caspian insisted.

Peter turned to Susan and I uncertainly, giving us a questioning look.

"You, Anna and I can deal with Miraz," Susan reasoned.

"And I can still get to the gate in time," Caspian added. When no one argued with him, he quickly ran from the room closely followed by Trumpkin.

"Let's go," Peter said after a brief moment of silence and we all emerged from the room in to the corridor. We silently made our way through the castle, being careful to avoid any soldiers patrolling the corridor that would give us away. Eventually, we came to the bed chambers and Peter, Susan and I quietly approached the first door and drew our weapons. Peter placed his hand on the handle and turned to us, Susan and I nodding to show we were ready. We burst through the door, I expecting Susan to deliver her line, but to everyone's surprise this was not the room we had been searching for. Lowering our weapons we slowly walked further into the room and found something we had certainly not been expecting.

Lying in his cradle was what I could only assume to be the son of Miraz and Prunaprismia.

"Where did _that_ come from?" Peter asked incredulously.

"Mum never had that talk with you?" Susan asked with feigned innocence.

I turned to him with a sardonic expression. "Really, Peter? You were there when I gave birth," I added.

Peter said nothing and simply turned and ran from the room, Susan and I having no choice but to follow him. Eventually, we found the door that lead to Miraz and Prunaprismia's room once we discovered we had taken a wrong turn. We all stopped once we heard voices speaking inside and Susan tried to see through the small key hole, gasping slightly once she saw what was going on inside.

I faintly heard Prunaprismia warning Caspian, "Put the sword down, Caspian. I don't want to do this." before Peter, Susan and I burst through the door with our weapons raised,

"We don't want you to either," Susan called.

"This used to be a private room," Miraz said sarcastically to us, placing his hands on his hips.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be at the gatehouse!" Peter reprimanded Caspian.

"No!" he cried. "Tonight, for once, I want the truth." Caspian took a menacing step towards his uncle and forced him to back against the window, his sword pressed firmly to his neck. "Did you kill my father?"

"Now, we get to it," Miraz said softly, and Caspian stilled at his words.

"You said your brother died in his sleep," Prunaprismia said with confusion, lowering her crossbow slightly.

"That was more or less true," Miraz replied cryptically.

"Caspian, this won't make things any better," Susan pointed out but Caspian barely spared her a glance.

"We Telmarines would have nothing had we not taken it. Your father knew that as well as anyone," Miraz continued.

Peter stiffened at his words, and had I not placed my hand on his arm to hold him back, I'm fairly certain that Miraz would have met his demise there and then, and Aslan only knows how the story would have ended after that.

"How could you?" Prunaprismia asked, almost in disgust, as she fully lowered her crossbow.

"For the same reason you will pull that trigger. For our son!" Miraz said, beginning to advance towards Caspian.

"Stop!" Prunaprismia cried, aiming her weapon at Caspian once more.

"Stay right there!" Susan warned.

"You need to make a choice, dear," Miraz continued, ignoring the threats. "Do you want our child to be King? Or do you want him to be like Caspian here? Fatherless!"

"No!" Prunaprismia screamed, before firing her crossbow.

"Caspian!" Peter exclaimed, trying to warn him but ultimately being too late, as Susan attempted to shoot the now retreating Miraz. In all of the confusion, he managed to slip away through a hidden door with Peter failing in his pursuit. Susan rushed over to Caspian who was bent over with pain and clutching his arm while I turned to Prunaprismia.

She glanced up at me with tears rolling down her eyes and a tortured expression. "Where is my son? Did you touch him?" she cried wildly, advancing towards me. Peter immediately moved to stop her but I held up my hand and signalled for him to remain where he was, never taking my eyes from the woman.

"He's fine. We didn't harm him, I promise," I assured her calmly. Prunaprismia regarded me silently for a moment, but she seemed to believe me.

"You're the Kings and Queens of Old, aren't you?" she suddenly asked. I nodded, unsure of why she would want to know or care.

"Then I am very sorry for what we did to your children," she said quietly, before running from the room. I could only stare at Peter in shock, while he just looked extremely angry judging from the set to his jaw line.

There was total silence in the room before Caspian spoke up, "We need to move, now," he said through gritted teeth, wincing slightly as Susan tied a makeshift tourniquet above his wound. Silently, we all ran from the room and through the seemingly never ending labyrinth of passages and corridors, but at one cross section, Peter began to run down one corridor while Caspian followed another one.

"Peter!" Susan exclaimed.

"Our troops are just outside, come on!" he urged, once again taking off down the corridor. Susan, Caspian and I exchanged glances.

"No, I can't stop him," I said as Susan opened her mouth. She gave me a dismayed look, but I shrugged helplessly as I began to follow Peter.

By the time Susan, Caspian and I emerged from the castle and out into the courtyard, Peter had already killed two Telmarines and Edmund was engaged in a sword fight with another on top of one of the turrets.

"Peter, it's too late! We have to call it off while we can!" Susan exclaimed as we joined Peter, who was now trying to open the gate himself.

"No! I can still do this!" he argued as he continued to turn the wheel. "Help me!" Caspian and Susan exchanged looks as I stepped forward and began to help Peter, knowing it would be futile trying to argue any further with him.

"Exactly who are you doing this for, Peter?" Susan asked angrily as they joined us, but she received no reply. I think his silence gave us all the answer regardless, because it didn't take long for me to work it out.

_But would they want us to do this?_

We continued to turn the wheel causing the gate to slowly rise. The Telmarines began to spill out onto the courtyard and came dangerously close before the Narnian army charged in and pushed them back.

Drawing our swords and with Peter's defiant cry of, "For Narnia!" ringing through the night sky, we ran forward and joined the fray.

Peter and I made steady progress through the fighting and eventually positioned ourselves next to a well in a more central part of the courtyard. But soon the order for the archers to take their aim was given, and dozens of them lined the upper walls. A loud scream accompanied by the sickening thud of a body hitting the ground caught the attention of Peter and I, and we both looked up to find Edmund at the end of a very long line of extremely angry looking archers.

"Ed!" we cried simultaneously, and watched as he dived for the nearest door as the soldiers fired at him.

Peter turned to me a with a horrified expression. "He's fine," I assured him. But before Peter could reply, his eyes flickered to something behind me and he suddenly grabbed my arm, pulled me towards him and thrust his sword forward, causing a Telmarine soldier to fall with a startled cry, and preventing me from having a sword embedded in my back.

"Thanks," I said a little breathlessly.

"Any time," Peter replied with a slight smile before we began to advance forward together to help the other Narnians.

Peter glanced up as he killed another Telmarine and quickly spotted Miraz on the balcony.

"Anna, with me!" he called before running towards the staircase with one of the Minotaurs and I following closely behind. Gradually we made our way up the steps, but only managed to make it halfway up before the Minotaur fell after being pushed off by Miraz. We were then unable to move any further by a sudden influx of soldiers, and we fought desperately to keep them at bay. When they eventually subsided, Peter and I could only look on in horror as the Telmarines cut off the weight holding open the gate and as Asterius tried to keep it open. It was obvious as we surveyed the scene before us that our army was beginning to become overwhelmed, and that we were fighting a losing battle.

Peter turned to me with the first sign of fear I had seen in his eyes all night. "Anna, what do I do?" he pleaded.

"You tell me," I replied helplessly.

We turned back to face the courtyard once again, and it didn't take long for Peter to make a decision.

"Fall back!" he shouted as we began to descend the stairs. "We need to retreat, now!" he called again as he cut down another Telmarine. "Go, get out of here! Get back to the gate!" he ordered Glenstorm as he thundered past, swinging Susan onto his back, as she called out for us to find Caspian.

"Get out! Retreat! Go!" I shouted to the other Narnians and pushed them in the direction of the gate, fighting off a few Telmarines as I did so. Eventually I joined Peter again at the well and we engaged in another sword fight with more soldiers. We stopped once Caspian emerged from the stables leading a spare horse.

"Anna, get on that horse now!" Peter instructed once he spotted it, ducking to avoid the sword of another soldier.

"No, not without you!" I argued as I cut down another Telmarine. That horse was meant for Peter, and I would not risk his life for mine by taking it.

"That's an order, Anna!" he yelled, signalling for Caspian to wait for me. I hesitated for a moment, knowing that he wouldn't leave until I was on the horse. "It can carry us both, now go!" he exclaimed, able to read my mind perfectly.

"Damn you!" I cried with frustration, easily killing the Telmarine next to me before running towards the horse and quickly mounting it. Once he was sure I was on the horse, Caspian began to lead us out as Peter ran alongside us. I grabbed his hand and helped pull him up as he kicked off a Telmarine in his way, and I heard Miraz give the order for the archers to begin shooting, some barely avoiding us as we finally passed under the gate. Peter and I were among the last to make it out and he abruptly stopped the horse at the sound of the gate finally falling.

We both looked back at the horrifying sight of the trapped Narnians, some of their dying cries piercing through the desperate calls of the still living. Peter glanced at Glenstorm as he inclined his head solemnly to one of his sons, who nodded back. I hung my head as I recalled the promise Glenstorm had made to Amira to look after their children, making it even worse despite knowing it would happen. Peter looked back at Glenstorm in horror, and I knew he was thinking of Emma and Josh just like I was.

"Can't we...?" he began to ask desperately, but I shook my head.

"Peter, Anna, the bridge!" Caspian warned as it began to rise. With a final glance back at the remaining Narnians, Peter reluctantly urged the horse forward and we only just managed to jump across the gap with the extra weight. None of us looked back as we rode away from the castle and through the woods.

Giving up the horses to the more seriously injured, the rest of us walked on in a sombre silence. No one dared speak but I was fairly certain that if anyone had done so Peter would have completely lost it, as he was now beyond even anger at both himself and the situation. I silently placed a hand on his arm, forcing him to turn around and look at me. I raised an eyebrow at him but he just shook his head and walked off, leaving me with Susan.

"Why must your brother be so stubborn?" I said quietly to her, only half joking.

Susan gave a dry, humourless laug., "You're only figuring this out now?" she asked.

"I think it's probably one of the reasons why I married him," I admitted.

The sun had risen and it was daylight when our pitiful procession approached the How. Lucy ran out to greet us with the other Narnians but stopped short once she saw how few of us had returned, her expression of relief at seeing all four of us alive lasting only a moment.

"What happened?" she asked sympathetically.

"Ask _him_," Peter replied tersely.

"Peter," Susan reprimanded.

"Me? You could have called it off. There was still time," Caspian defended.

"No there wasn't, thanks to you. If you'd kept to the plan, those soldiers might be alive right now," Peter said, his voice thick.

"And if you'd just stayed here like I suggested they definitely would be!" Caspian argued.

"You called _us_, remember?" Peter pointed out angrily.

"My first mistake," Caspian said coldly.

"No. Your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people," Peter replied, and I could tell he was now struggling to keep his temper under control and he began to walk away.

"Hey!" Caspian shouted after him, causing Peter to stop and turn around. "I am not the one who _abandoned_ Narnia!"

_Oh, brilliant._

"You _invaded_ Narnia," he said through gritted teeth, but Caspian was not interested and began to walk past him. "You have no more right to it than Miraz does! You, him, your father! Narnia's better off without the lot of you!" Peter shouted.

Caspian stopped dead at the mention of his father, and as soon as Peter had finished he turned around with an angry cry and drew his sword, pointing it at Peter who in turn drew his own.

"Stop it!" Edmund yelled as he helped Glenstorm lower an injured Trumpkin to the ground. Peter and Caspian both lowered their swords and turned to Edmund before Caspian walked back in to the How. Peter watched him go as Lucy ran forward to give Trumpkin a drop of her cordial and we all watched on with relief as he quickly regained consciousness.

I approached Peter as Lucy and Trumpkin spoke to one another. "Put the sword away, Peter. Getting angry will solve nothing," I said quietly. Susan and Lucy then joined us, and Peter finally sheathed his sword as we all walked back in to the How.

Later that day I found Peter in our bedroom and sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. I hesitated at the door way, but Peter heard me before I could leave or approach him, and he quickly turned around to face me.

Our eyes locked and there was a moment of silence before I spoke. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked softly.

Peter shrugged. "I screwed up. Half of our army is dead or injured. What else is there to discuss?" he replied in a monotone. I sighed and moved to sit next to him.

"Peter, you're human. Everyone makes mistakes. Yes, people died today. But every single one of them willingly followed you in to battle and they died for the country they love; that we _all_ love. Now we have to continue to fight for it. Do not let them die in vain."

Peter remained silent and I had almost given up on receiving a response when he finally spoke, "You know Glenstorm's son was only eighteen? The same age as Emma and Josh," he choked, tears filling his eyes. "I've tried letting go, Anna, I swear. But everything here just reminds me of them. I can't do it."

I placed my hand on his shoulder, causing Peter to turn and look at me. "You don't have to let go of them," I said gently. "I know it's harder here, everything reminds me of them too. But I promise you that we will get through this together and we will put things right here," I vowed.

Peter gently pulled me into an embrace and we remained like this in silence for a few minutes before he spoke quietly, "Thank you. For having faith in me."

I pulled back slightly to look at him. "I always have and I always will," I replied before giving him a small smile. "Now, I do believe you owe me a dance." Peter laughed quietly as we stood and began to leave the room, but before we could reach the door Edmund burst through it, his eyes wide and his breathing laboured as if he had just run a marathon.

"It's Caspian. Something's wrong," he managed to gasp. Peter and I exchanged glances before grabbing our swords and running after Edmund towards the Stone Table.


	7. Fix You

I'll be honest and say that this chapter was a lot of trouble to write and I'm still not entirely sure that it's all worked. But this is the version I am most satisfied with and so chose to publish. Let me know what you all thought! Thanks again to all my reviewers.

WillowDryad: I'm glad you enjoyed, that is the point after all! I hope you like this chapter too.

Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER: I'm assuming that you meant 'but to be honest' instead of homestead? And I'll admit, it was something I did think about and I even wrote out an alternate chapter with that exact story line, but there are things that I wanted to do in this chapter that wouldn't have been possible if that had happened. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story regardless!

Daisy54154: I'm very happy to hear you say that, thank you so much!

Cerulean89: I'm glad you did, so I won't make you wait any longer!

* * *

I almost ran straight into Lucy and Trumpkin as I followed Peter and Edmund.

"Trumpkin, with us!" Peter called as he ran past, and the dwarf quickly obliged.

"Anna? What's going on?" she asked, giving me a confused look as I indicated for Peter and Edmund to go on.

"Something's wrong," I said, breathing heavily with exertion. "Ed saw Caspian at the Stone Table and came and got us. Follow me," I explained quickly and we both took off after them.

We tore through the tunnels of the How and eventually reached the Stone Table, where Peter and Edmund were fighting off the hideous creatures Nikabrik had summoned, while he was engaged in a sword fight with Trumpkin. Lucy gasped and immediately rushed forward to help her Dear Little Friend, but I hesitated in the doorway, unsure if I should enter or not. But I noticed the hag suddenly stop when she saw me, and she forcefully threw Peter against the Stone Table when she began to advance towards me and he tried to stop her. I heard his head hit off the solid stone and he fell on his hands and knees, clearly dazed. I looked back at the hag and quickly drew my swords before running forward and engaging in a fight with her. I would worry about altering story lines later.

It didn't take me long to dispose of her in my anger and with the adrenaline coursing through my veins, but when I glanced at Caspian I saw that his hand was far too close to Jadis', and Peter was still too incapacitated to stop him.

_To hell with it._

Almost without thinking I ran forward and pushed Caspian out of the way, only realising when it was too late what I had just done. But regardless of this, I stared determinedly back at Jadis as her eyes lit up with malice at the sight of me.

"Anna, how wonderful to see you," she said sweetly. "You'll help me, won't you? Especially since your blood will give me even more power."

A sudden red glow from the wand distracted me from the fog that had begun to cloud my judgement and alter my mind, and I stared stupidly at it. But before I could try and process what it meant, an unexpected sharp pain at my side had me on my knees and gasping for breath, and when I pressed my hand against it a warm and sticky liquid covered my skin. I slowly removed my now shaking hand that was stained a deep red, and I unwillingly stood and began to extend it towards the Witch. Despite the still rational part of my mind screaming at me to stop, the influence of the magic was too strong and I simply ignored the voice. My hand could have been no more than a few inches from hers when Peter finally appeared.

"Get away from her!" Peter said angrily as he pushed me out of the circle and took my place, brandishing his sword threateningly at the Witch.

Upon seeing him, the Witch drew back slightly and gave Peter her sweetest smile.

"Peter, dear, I've missed you. Come. Just one drop," she coaxed smoothly, once again extending her hand. I had landed heavily on my back next to a slightly dazed Caspian, but once he saw me he helped me sit up as the Witch continued to tempt Peter.

"You know you can't do this alone," she said, before suddenly adding softly. "And I can bring back your children. I can return what has been taken away, and prevent anymore loss. But you must free me first."

My eyes widened in horror and I gasped in shock, not having expected this in the slightest. "No, Peter, don't listen to her!" I cried. But Peter was totally oblivious to my warning and began to lower his sword, before slowly bringing it up again to his palm, ready to slice it open and free the Witch.

I turned to Edmund, who had been frozen to the spot in horror at the turn of events, and desperately indicated what he had to do. He gave me a questioning look as if to ask if it would work, and I nodded before glancing back at Peter, whose blade was nearly at his palm. Caspian and I waited with baited breath while Edmund ran behind the wall of ice, and just as Peter was about to draw his sword over his skin, another sword was suddenly thrust through the Witch. She fell back with a gasp, and the ice shattered into hundreds of pieces as Jadis' final, agonised scream reverberated around the room. Still a little confused, Peter slowly stood and looked at Edmund.

"I know, you had it sorted," he said dryly, before looking at me and walking towards us.

Peter was by my side at an instant and I leaned against him as he called for Lucy, who promptly appeared with her cordial and administered a drop. As the fire flower juice went to work I felt a slight tugging sensation at my wound before it completely closed over. When everything had stopped spinning Peter carefully helped me stand before we all turned to Susan, who looked incredibly hurt and disappointed as she walked away briskly; Peter, Caspian and I watching her go as the two boys briefly exchanged looks before Peter turned back to me.

"Are you all right?" he asked worriedly, unable to prevent his eyes from flickering to the blood on my hands.

"Lucy's cordial is magic for a reason, Peter. I'm fine, honestly," I tried to assure him, but he bit his lip and I could see the concern in his eyes.

"Maybe you should lie down for a little bit," he suggested tentatively, unsure if I would agree with him. But I had to admit that the experience had been quite draining, both physically and mentally, and I suspected Peter wanted to talk to me.

"Maybe that would be a good idea," I conceded, allowing him to lead me off to our bedroom.

After changing my blood stained clothes, I lay on the bed as Peter sat next to me.

There was silence for some time before he suddenly spoke. "Do you hate me?" he asked quietly.

I looked up at him in shock, horrified that he had even asked the question. "No," I answered with slight bewilderment. "Why would you ever think that?"

Peter shrugged. "I would if I were you. I allowed the Witch to tempt me with an empty promise of bringing back Emma and Josh; I allowed her to use our children against me. I hate myself right now," he explained miserably. I sat up and placed a placating hand on his cheek, forcing his eyes to meet mine.

"I do not hate you," I said firmly. "You were under an enchantment, you were not the one in control. And I know that you would never try to do anything like that willingly. You miss them, as do I. Wouldn't anyone jump at the opportunity to see their children again if they had been separated?" Peter regarded me silently before wordlessly reaching forward and gently embracing me.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

But when we eventually broke apart, I hissed with the sudden pain the movement brought.

"It was the same place she stabbed you with her wand the first time, wasn't it?" Peter asked quietly. I nodded silently, not at all surprised that he had noticed. "And you interfered with the story, didn't you?" he continued.

I sighed. "It wasn't my intention, but something seemed to go wrong and I did my usual doing without thinking," I admitted.

"Do you think it will have any effect?" he questioned.

"I honestly don't know. In the end what was supposed to happen did happen, though not by the original story line," I explained.

"Just promise me you won't ever scare me like that again, especially when you interfere," he said softly, taking one of my hands in his.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," I apologised.

"It's all right," Peter replied as he gently put his arms around me and slowly pulled me back down. I wasn't sure when, but at some point I did fall in to an uneasy sleep.

I woke some time later to find Peter had left, leaving me a quick note to explain that he had needed to go and see Glenstorm. Groggily, I pulled myself up and noticed with relief that the pain was now practically non-existent. I decided that some fresh air was what I needed, and I made my way up to the small platform above the entrance to the How. When I arrived, however, I found Caspian and Cornelius sitting together in silence and I quickly turned to leave, but they had already heard me.

"Anna?" Caspian called, and I turned back to face them as the Professor stood.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you," I apologised.

"It is quite all right, your majesty. I was just leaving," Cornelius said as he bowed to Caspian and I, before disappearing back inside the How.

"Would you mind if I sat with you?" I asked Caspian.

"Not at all," he replied, seeming to be a little surprised at my request.

"Don't worry," I laughed. "I'm not going to bite your head off like Peter." I assured him.

"I would not blame you if you did, you are his wife after all, and entitled to take his side," he pointed out.

"I may be his wife, but even Peter knows I won't always agree with him," I said.

Caspian gave me a worried look. "I did not mean to imply that you are beneath him," he said quickly.

I gave him a small smile and waved my hand in a dismissive gesture. "I know you didn't, don't worry."

"Then is there something you wished to discuss?" Caspian asked tentatively.

"It's more an apology than anything else, really," I began. "Peter's decisions and behaviour have been nothing short of stupid and irrational. While I won't make excuses for him, he only learned of our children's deaths upon our return and it has deeply affected him since, and I believe it to be one of the reasons he has acted so impulsively. That coupled with his headstrong and stubborn nature is not exactly the best combination. But he's not really angry with you, no matter what he says or does, but more so with himself and the situation we've been placed in," I explained.

Caspian nodded slowly. "I understand, and obviously I can not begin to imagine the pain of losing child. But I always admired Queen Emma and King Josh for their bravery after you left. I sometimes even drew strength from the stories about them after the death of my own parents. They really were quite remarkable," he admitted.

I gave him a grateful smile. "Would you mind telling me those stories?" I asked.

"It would be my honour," Caspian replied.

For the next hour or so, Caspian recounted the eight years of Emma and Josh's lives that I had missed. He told me of their initial heartbreak and confusion at our disappearance, before it was decided we would not return and the regency act was put in place. It seems that once they were coronated, the Telmarines already had a firm grip on Narnia and much of the land had already been taken shortly after our departure; something they were not able to recover from. Emma and Josh tried to help those left under their rule live as well as possible, but ultimately ordering the retreat to the woods and facing the Telmarine army for the final time. As they were so depleted in numbers compared to their opponents, it wasn't long until Emma and Josh were one of the few left standing. The Telmarine King killed Emma first, and it would appear that Josh truly was his fathers son, because his anger got the better of him and he too died shortly after at the hands of the King.

Once Caspian had finished, we sat in silence for some time and I simply stared at the horizon as I fought back my tears. But I could not help but feel proud of my children. If the stories were accurate, then they had endured more than I could ever have asked of them. Though I also felt worse than ever about leaving them. I never wanted to put them through that. If only I had remembered.

_Aslan, will this nightmare ever end?_

I did not expect any sort of reply, and so I almost fell over in shock at the soothing voice that filled my head.

_"Have faith in me, and you will overcome anything."_

"I do," I whispered.

"I'm sorry?" Caspian asked with confusion, turning to me.

I blinked in surprise and was momentarily dazed before I remembered where I was and shook my head. "Nothing. Thank you for talking to me, I'll leave you be now," I said as I stood.

Caspian nodded. "It was my pleasure. And thank you for listening." I smiled at him before making my way back inside the How.

I quickly decided to go outside for a little while and made my way out of the How, but when I stepped outside I noticed Peter was pacing back and forth on the grass. I stopped and watched him for a few moments, becoming increasingly worried by his frown that seemed to get deeper and deeper with each step he took. But before I could move forward or say anything, Peter spotted me and suddenly stopped before making his way over to me.

"How do you feel?" he immediately asked, concern lighting his eyes.

I tried to give him a reassuring smile. "Better than you right now, I think," I replied.

Peter grimaced. "What gave me away?" he said sardonically.

"Years of being married to you, I would suspect. Come on, you still owe me a dance. It'll help clear your mind," I urged gently as I took his hand and led him to the ruins in front of the How, and we both easily fell into step with one another and danced in wide, slow circles.

There was silence between us for some time before Peter spoke, "Where do you think they are?" he asked quietly. I didn't need any clarification on who he was talking about.

"With Him, I'd expect," I said simply.

"And where is that?" he questioned further.

"Come on Peter, you know this as well as I do," I replied.

"His Country," he said softly.

I nodded. "We will see them again one day. We'll just have to wait and be patient until then," I said gently, stopping our dance and bringing my hand up to cup his cheek, which he covered with his own hand.

"It still hurts," he whispered.

"I know. But have faith," I said quietly, before reaching up and placing a gentle kiss to his lips. But when we broke apart Peter didn't look entirely convinced.

"You know it's not that easy," he pointed out.

"But you have to at least try," I countered.

Peter sighed. "I think I just need to be on my own for a little while, just to think," he said gently before giving me a small smile. "But you were right, the dancing did help. Thank you."

"I understand, and I'm glad it did. Go do what you need to do," I said.

Peter gave me a quick kiss, before he turned and walked back towards the How. I watched him go, and was about to follow him inside when Edmund emerged.

When he saw me, he gave me a small wave and indicated the two swords he was carrying. I smiled once I understood what he wanted and walked forwards to meet him.

"Ready for me to kick your ass again?" I said mischievously with a wide smile.

Edmund rolled his eyes but grinned at me. "I'm not so sure that'll be the case, I am getting better you know," he replied.

"We'll see about that," I teased. We made our way outside and chose a secluded spot before we drew our swords and began to circle each other. Edmund struck first, but I blocked his attack and returned with one of my own, which he only just managed to defend himself against.

We continued this for a while before returning to circling each other when Edmund suddenly spoke, "So how badly did Peter blame himself this time?" he asked.

I sighed. "You know he's still upset about Emma and Josh, and what happened with the Witch only made things worse. Peter's lost faith in both himself and Aslan, and he just can't seem to understand that he is not to blame for the twins deaths. Honestly, I just don't know what to do or say anymore to make him see sense," I explained.

Edmund relaxed his defensive stance and motioned for us to stop training for the moment. We both sheathed our swords and sat on the grass. "Peter's incredibly stubborn, everyone knows that. With time he will eventually realise that there was nothing he could do about Emma and Josh. We'll just have to wait for that. As for Aslan, I think he's just a little lost at the minute. Once he starts to forgive himself he'll see sense." I bit my lip, knowing that Edmund was right, but even I didn't know how long that would take.

"I hope so. But never mind Peter for now, how are you coping with all of this?" I asked.

Edmund sighed. "I miss Em and Josh too, and I still can't quite believe we're back in Narnia and this is what we've returned to. But we'll just have to deal with it, I guess," he replied.

I regarded him silently for a few moments before speaking again, "And what about Adrya?" I asked softly. At the mention of the Dryad's name, something in Edmund's eyes and expression changed, and he looked down at the ground.

"I've asked around, but no one seems to know what happened to her. It's almost like she disappeared into thin air too," he explained sadly. I bit my lip, unsure what to say, when Edmund looked back up at me.

"I was going to propose to her after we came back from the hunt, you know. I was going to take her out in to the woods and to that little clearing she loved, surrounded by all of the trees and filled with flowers, and ask her to marry me. But I never got the chance."

"Ed...I had no idea," I said quietly.

"No one did, I was going to surprise you all," he said with a small, wistful smile, but it soon faded to a frown. "But when we came back through the wardrobe, something strange happened. It was almost as if my feelings for her disappeared, and the idea of girls and all of that sort of stuff being silly returned, just like I had felt before going to Narnia. But you and Peter were still in love, so I began to question if my feelings for her were ever genuine," he admitted. I frowned, also confused by Edmund's revelation.

"I believe you did love her, anyone could see that. But maybe because when we returned you changed back in to your twelve year old self, you thought the idea of getting married a little strange at that age," I suggested, though I was still unsure.

"I don't think we'll ever know, but it's not that important anymore. She's gone, like everyone else. Maybe I will see her again, and maybe I won't," he said with a shrug.

Before I could reply, our attention was diverted to some movement in the trees. Edmund and I turned to face the woods and my heart sank when I realised who was approaching.

I turned to Edmund and saw that his eyes were wide with horror. "Edmund, get Peter and Lucy. I'll get Susan and Caspian and we'll meet on the platform above the How," I instructed quickly. Edmund nodded and we ran towards the How together before separating. I ran desperately through the corridors hoping to find either Susan or Caspian, and by some miracle ran in to them just outside the armoury.

"Susan, Caspian, you'd better follow me," I said quickly.

They glanced at each other before running after me. We were one of the first ones there and I stood next to Caspian, only to be joined soon after by Edmund, Lucy and Peter who stood next to me. Caspian and Peter exchanged worried looks, but I kept my eyes trained on the advancing Telmarine army and the figure of Miraz that rode at the front. Everyone stared morosely at the scene before us, and the sense of doom was almost tangible. Our greatest challenge yet lay before us, and it was only together that we would make it through.

* * *

As I was reading over this chapter last night, I began to think about doing a spin off about Emma and Josh and their time at Cair Paravel after their family's departure. Would anyone be interested?


	8. The Captain

Hi everyone, and welcome back! This is a very long chapter, so be prepared! I completed it much quicker than normal because my school was off today (yay!) so I got lots of writing done. As much as I would like to, I can't claim any credit for the exchange between Peter and Caspian and the subsequent scene that you'll see before the duel with Miraz, because it's a deleted scene. But once everyone leaves and it's just Peter and Anna, that's all original material! A massive thank you to all of my reviewers, you all made me smile as always! And regarding the spin off for Emma and Josh, there seems to be an interest so I've started working on that. I don't know when it will be published, but I can tell you now that the title will be Fear, Friendship and Faith so be sure to keep an eye open for it if you're interested.

Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER: Well you won't have to miss them anymore, because they will be back and more mischievous than ever in their own story!

WillowDryad: It was something that I could see Jadis doing, alive or dead, so I thought 'Sure, why not add to Peter's emotional turmoil yet again?' Though he'd probably run me through with his sword for it! And I did consider a similar conversation between Peter and Edmund, but I decided to leave that for the story arch I've planned for Edmund in the next instalment. I'm going to leave the change in Edmund's feelings regarding Adrya open to interpretation, but it will be addressed again so this isn't the last we've heard of it, nor seen of Adrya as she will make an appearance in the spin off. I'm glad you do look forward to more, because it's for that very reason I write this!

Cerulean89: I'm glad you thought it was! I'll be posting the spin off sometime soon, so be sure to keep an eye out for it.

Nadia (Guest): After reading your review I walked around for the rest of the day wearing the most ridiculous grin and none of my family could understand why! Thank you so much for your review, especially such a positive one, and for reading all three stories in four days! I was worried at first that she wouldn't work in the story, but most people seem to say otherwise. And I decided to have her know everything that would happen because I thought readers could maybe relate to her a little better, and also because it was something I hadn't seen done before. I'm glad Anna seems to have worked well with this story. The extra scenes can be difficult to write sometimes, especially the dialogue, and I'm always worried about keeping everyone in character, so to hear you say that is wonderful! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks again!

Madamemaple: Since you asked so nicely, how could I refuse?! You will see all of that and more, so be sure to look out for Fear, Friendship and Faith.

* * *

Peter was the first to turn away, and after exchanging worried looks we all followed him to one of the smaller rooms that had been used in the last few days to hold meetings or discuss battle tactics.

"Susan, Ed, Lu, Anna, I have a plan," Peter said to us as the other Narnians, Caspian and Cornelius began to file in to the room.

"No offence Pete, but your last one didn't really work out," Edmund pointed out.

Peter sighed with exasperation. "I know, but just listen."

He then proceeded to quickly explain that he would send Lucy back in to the forest with Susan to search for Aslan and ask him for help. It was obvious by now that he wasn't going to come to us, so we would have to go to him. Lucy eagerly agreed and Susan had no problem with accompanying her sister. But when Peter explained his plan to the Narnians, the reception was less enthusiastic.

"Cakes and kettledrums! That's your next big plan? Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest, alone?" Trumpkin said incredulously, his anger at the very idea of Lucy in danger evident.

"It's our only chance," Peter said determinedly.

"And she won't be alone," Susan defended, coming to stand next to her sister.

"Haven't enough of us died already?" Trumpkin said pleadingly to Lucy, who now looked a little unsure about the idea.

"Nikabrik was my friend too, but he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn't. And neither have I," Trufflehunter soothed, and Reepicheep seemed to share his view.

"For Aslan," he declared as he drew his sword and crossed it over his heart.

"For Aslan!" the Bulgy Bear added.

Lucy and Peter exchanged a look before Trumpkin spoke again, "Then I'm going with you," he said determinedly.

"No, we need you here," Lucy reasoned, placing a placating hand on the dwarf's arm.

"We have to hold them off until Lucy and Susan get back," Peter added.

I had noticed Caspian and Cornelius quietly conversing from their places in the corner of the room, and as soon as Peter had finished speaking Caspian stood. "If I may," he began tentatively, causing all eyes in the room to automatically turn to him. "Miraz may be a tyrant, and a murderer. But as King, he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that may buy us some time," he explained.

Everyone exchanged confused looks before Peter turned to Caspian. "Go ahead," he said, indicating for him to continue.

Caspian nodded to Peter before turning to the rest of us. "It is possible for us to challenge Miraz to single combat, and I doubt it is something that my uncle would refuse."

Peter nodded. "It sounds like our best option."

Everyone else agreed, but a conflict arose once it was discovered that both Peter and Caspian thought that they were to be the ones who would be fighting Miraz. But once it was pointed out that only the highest ranking leader could challenge Miraz, it left no question that this was Peter given his authority as High King.

"So what do I write?" Peter asked as he was handed some parchment, ink and a quill. We all looked at each other, expecting someone to know what to do.

"Any ideas, Anna?" Peter asked after a prolonged silence.

"I'm afraid my memory isn't that good," I admitted. "And it could be considered interfering with the story and all of that," I added.

"Perhaps Peter should write whatever he can think of, and then Anna could read it and see if she notices anything that doesn't sound right," Susan suggested.

"And I can assist you, I have seen some of these challenges before," Caspian added.

"All right, I couldn't think of anything better," Peter replied. It took about half an hour, but I was finally presented with the finished draft and approved it when I didn't notice anything that sounded wrong or out of place. It was then agreed that Edmund, Glenstorm and one of the Giants would present it to Miraz, though Edmund was a little reluctant.

But we managed to persuade him, and in Peter's own words, "Who better than our resident diplomat?"

They returned a while later with the news that Miraz had accepted, although Edmund added that something had seemed a little strange about the behaviour of two of the Telmarines. But this was not a priority at the moment, and Peter, Caspian and I made our way back to the room we had held our meeting in earlier to check Peter's armour. But Caspian was not exactly happy.

"This is not what I meant, this is _my_ fight," he argued.

"I think we've already tried that," Peter pointed out as we rounded the final corner to the room, but stopped to face Caspian when he didn't reply. "Look, if there's ever going to be peace with the Telmarines, you have to be the one who brings it," he added as we continued walking.

"How can I if you won't let me?" Caspian asked.

"Not like this," Peter replied. "If I don't make it, Narnia's future is in _your_ hands."

I froze at Peter's words, but whether he chose to ignore the pointed look I gave him or not we continued in to the room.

"And what about your own future?" Caspian questioned.

"I was thinking about a career in medicine," Peter admitted, before turning to face the scene before us.

Reepicheep stood on the stone table next to the armour that had been splayed out on it, and Trumpkin stepped forward and held out Peter's helmet which he took and stared at before the bear in the corner spoke up.

"Your highness?" he said tentatively.

"Yes?" Peter asked as he set the helmet down.

"I'm a bear, I am," he began, before Peter cut over him.

"And a fine one, I'm sure," he said a little dismissively, but the bear persevered.

"B-begging your pardon," he stuttered, "But tradition holds that you pick your Marshall's of the Lists." Peter only glanced at him as he set out more of his armour.

"He's right, you need to choose your seconds," Caspian added.

"Don't let him, he'll only fall asleep and suck his paws," Trumpkin said condescendingly.

"Sire, my life is forever at your command, but, I had thought perhaps I might be set for this challenge," Reepicheep said hopefully, earning a chuckle from Trumpkin.

"As you know, my good Reepicheep, many humans are afraid of mice. And it really wouldn't be fair for Miraz to have anything in sight that could further dilute his courage," Peter pointed out.

"Of course. Your majesty is the mirror of honour," Reepicheep said slowly, clearly a little embarrassed. "That is exactly what I was thinking." I didn't fail to miss Peter's amused smile before he turned to Caspian.

"Caspian, tell Glenstorm I want him, Ed and..." he began before the bear cut in.

"Please, your majesty," he pleaded.

Peter turned to him. "It is your right, and my honour."

"As it is mine," I added determinedly, knowing that if I didn't speak now I would be sent to the forest with Susan and Lucy; but that was not where I wanted to be. Peter and Caspian both turned to me.

"Absolutely not, Anna," Peter replied fiercely.

"You don't seriously expect me to stand idly by and watch with the rest of the army, do you? And don't think for one minute you're going to send me with Susan and Lucy. You know I won't go," I warned, folding my arms in a defiant gesture.

Peter froze slightly at my words, knowing I had caught him out and been able to read his mind perfectly, before fixing me with a steely look.

"I have enough to think about right now, please don't add another thing to the list," he said wearily.

"But as your wife, it is also her right," Caspian pointed out, and I gave him a silent look of thanks.

"I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself, and you know we always work best as a team. Please, I want to stay with you," I added.

Peter regarded me silently for a moment, his eyes begging me to change my mind. But I simply locked my gaze with his and showed him I was not going to back down. He finally had to admit defeat.

"All right," he conceded.

"Thank you," I replied quietly.

"Ah! He's doing it again!" Trumpkin suddenly exclaimed, and we all glanced at the bear to see him sucking his paws, which he quickly removed with a guilty expression.

"Are you sure that you're ready for this?" Peter asked him.

"Are you sure that you are?" Caspian said quietly.

Peter turned to him with a surprised expression, not having expected the question at all, and he gave no reply as he and Caspian stared at each other. Finally, Peter turned away and pretended to be very interested in his armour that had been laid out on the table in anticipation of the battle. I glanced at Caspian and inclined my head slightly towards the exit and he nodded his understanding.

"I think it would be a good time for us all to go see to our own armour, don't you agree Reepicheep?" Caspian said to the others.

The mouse gave him a confused look. "But sire, I was already adequately equipped earlier..." he began, before I coughed quietly and pointed my gaze towards the tunnel that lead away from the room and back. Understanding finally dawned on Reepicheep's face and he immediately hopped down from the table and scurried towards Caspian.

"In fact, your majesty, I agree this would be the most opportune time to make some adjustments. Come along, my friend!" he called to the bear. "We must depart!" And at that the four left Peter and I alone.

"You were never very good at being subtle, you know that?" Peter said as he turned to me with an amused smile.

"I somehow doubt subtlety would have worked with Reepicheep," I defended with a chuckle.

"You're probably right," he agreed, also laughing.

But as his laughter died away, so did the smile on his face and he regarded me briefly before speaking again, "Will you help me?" he asked, glancing at the armour. I nodded and stepped forward.

Silently, I helped Peter put on his armour, finding it almost strange how I had remembered what to do after so long. As I placed his helmet on his head I noticed he was staring intently at me, as if it would be the last time he would see me. And I knew he was afraid that would happen, should it be me or him who didn't come back after the battle.

When I began to withdraw my hands after securing the helmet, Peter gently caught them and placed them in his. "Anna, if something goes wrong, if I die..." he began, but I cut him off before he could continue.

"Don't you dare think or talk like that," I warned. "You are not giving me your 'If I die' speech. Not here and not now. You are more than capable of defeating Miraz, you just need to have a little more faith in yourself. I have faith in you, as do your siblings, Caspian, the rest of the Narnians and Aslan. Keep your mind in the fight and don't let anything distract you." Peter brought one of his hands up to rest against my cheek, and gently pressed his lips to mine in a tender kiss.

"I love you," he said softly once we had broken apart.

"I love you too," I replied with a small smile.

He silently regarded me for a brief moment before speaking, "Together?" he asked.

I didn't need any clarification on what he was asking.

"Together," I agreed.

"Pete, Anna?" Edmund called as he entered the room. We both turned to look at him. "We're ready. It's time," he announced.

Peter's grip on my hand tightened slightly and he glanced at me. When I turned to look at him, I could see fear in his eyes. I gently squeezed his hand before beginning to lead him after Edmund.

We walked through the tunnels of the How and eventually reached the exit, but Peter stopped just short of it and called out to his brother, "Ed?"

Edmund too stopped and turned to look back at him, before Peter gave him a quick hug. Edmund returned it and when they broke apart he nodded his understanding to Peter. He then turned to me and also embraced me, before we all turned to face the exit and stepped forward together.

The Narnians roared at the sight of their High King and Edmund and I on his right and left respectively, and the sounds of the Telmarines answering cries drifted over to us. We walked towards the ruins and stopped at the end directly opposite Miraz, before Peter drew his sword from it's sheath that Edmund was carrying.

"Good luck," Edmund said quietly to his brother, and he nodded before turning to me. For a moment, Peter looked unsure if he should speak or not and he bit his lip.

But I gave him an answer regardless, because I already knew what he wanted to say. "I know," I said softly.

He gave me a small, amused smile before turning to face Miraz, who had put on his helmet and drawn his own sword. They both stepped forward and began to pace in front of each other before I heard Miraz speak.

"There is still time to surrender."

There was a pause before Peter replied, "Well, feel free."

"How many more must die for the throne?" Miraz asked, trying to goad Peter.

"Just one," he replied tersely as he slammed his vizor down and proceeded to attack, which was met with one from his opponent.

Miraz then forcefully slammed his shield in to Peter's face before he pivoted around and began a ferocious and relentless series of attacks and defences against the Telmarine, eventually pushing him forward and swiping at his back. Miraz grunted with pain at the blow but quickly turned around and attempted to attack Peter again, but he quickly dodged it. However, he advanced forward again and Peter had to duck to avoid the sword aimed at his neck, and while he was getting up Miraz once again slammed his shield in to Peter's face, but this time he succeeded in knocking off his helmet. Without wasting time, Miraz swung his sword at Peter's neck though he managed to jump back just in time, but his coif was pulled back in the process, revealing the large bruise at the side of Peter's face. Peter knelt and aimed low, managing to slice open Miraz's leg which he clutched in pain. He seemed to hesitate and I noticed him glance at General Glozelle before he turned back to Peter, who gave an angry cry before jumping forward, but Miraz suddenly swung low at his feet at the last minute and caused Peter to somersault and land on his back, before he quickly flipped himself over to his knees.

Peter pulled himself to his feet before they attacked each other again, but Miraz managed to trip Peter and violently slammed his foot on to Peter's shield, the sickening crack of his arm dislocating and his cry of pain causing me to grab Edmund's hand and momentarily turn my head towards him, no longer able to watch.

Edmund briefly glanced at me before turning back to watch the battle. "I thought you knew what happened?" he asked.

I turned back to watch Peter roll away from Miraz and his sword, before eventually knocking the man down. "That doesn't ever make it any easier," I replied.

Peter and Miraz both stood, though they hesitated and Peter watched as Caspian and Susan returned.

"Does his highness need a respite?" Miraz asked condescendingly, though it was obvious his leg was starting to give him some trouble.

"Five minutes?" Peter panted.

"_Three_," Miraz spat, before they both slowly retreated and made their way back to their respective sides, Edmund stepping forward to guide his brother back.

"Lucy?" Peter immediately questioned once Caspian and Susan approached.

"She got through, with a little help," Susan assured him, glancing at Caspian.

"Thanks," Peter said.

"Well, you were busy," Caspian pointed out.

"You better get out there, just incase. I don't expect the Telmarines will keep their word," Peter instructed Susan before glancing back at Miraz. Susan stepped forward and carefully hugged her brother, but he winced and gave a small gasp of pain at the contact.

"Sorry," Susan apologised worriedly.

"It's all right," Peter assured her, before she turned and ran back to the How.

Edmund glanced from the How and back to Peter. "Keep smiling," he advised quietly, noticing the looks of concern Peter was receiving.

With the most forced smile I had ever seen him wear, even when he had been dealing with pompous and tricky Kings or Lords, Peter raised his sword in the air and received defiant and supportive shouts from the Narnians. Edmund pulled Peter to sit on the small stool we had brought with us, and I picked up the cup of mixed herbs that had been prepared earlier as a precaution.

"Here, drink this," I said, placing it to Peter's lips. I gently tilted it back and bit back a smile at his reaction as he struggled to swallow the liquid, coughing and gasping once he had done so.

"What is that?" he choked.

I shrugged. "I didn't ask."

I placed my hand on his shoulder as Caspian stepped forward and tried to remove Peter's shield as gently as possible, but he still cried out and clutched his arm when Caspian finally had to tug it off.

"I think it's dislocated," he said to Edmund as he approached to examine his arm. "What do you think happens back home, if you die here?" he asked quietly, before he and his brother exchanged silent glances.

It was at this point I decided to help Caspian make a quick repair on Peter's shield so that it could be used again, but we could still hear their conversation.

"You know, you've always been there, and I never really..." Peter began solemnly, before Edmund abruptly pushed his shoulder back in to place with a click and he cried out again. Caspian and I exchanged wordless smiles as Peter gasped in pain.

"Save it for later," Edmund advised as he took the now finished shield from us and handed it to Peter, along with his sword, as Caspian helped him stand. Edmund extended Peter's helmet towards him but he shook his head and refused the offer, and upon seeing this Miraz also refused his own helmet.

They both stepped forward and began to fight again, with Peter striking first. But Miraz easily blocked his attack and began his own, and for a while he seemed to have the upper hand over Peter by continuously putting his weight on his injured arm. Peter tried to fight back, but he was pushed into a fallen stone pillar and knocked to the ground. Only just managing to sit up and block Miraz's attacks, Peter then swung his legs around and tripped him, causing him to fall heavily on the ground. Peter then aimed another attack at Miraz, who blocked it and then rolled away, allowing both of them to get back on their feet. Miraz attacked Peter again, who had by this time lost his shield, but Peter grabbed the hilt of his sword and managed to wrestle it from his grasp and swung it at his head, an attack Miraz managed to avoid. But he couldn't block Peter striking him across the face with the hilt and he fell back slightly, before Peter dropped Miraz's sword and proceeded to forcefully attack him again and again with his own, though he blocked them with his shield. Peter thrust his sword forward once he saw an opening, but narrowly missed his mark. Miraz pulled the sword out of Peter's hands and struck him across the face with the back of his hand before hitting him with his shield, but as he switched it to his dominant right hand it allowed Peter some time to recover and he easily caught the shield the next time Miraz attacked.

Peter managed to twist the shield behind Miraz's back, only to be elbowed in the face and then thrown against another pillar. He just managed to move to the side before Miraz brought his sword down on the exact same spot Peter had been in not a moment before, and he attacked him again only to be blocked by Peter's vambraces. As Miraz drew back to strike at Peter again, he quickly dived forward and punched him where he had sliced his leg open earlier.

With a roar of pain, Miraz fell to his knees and dropped his sword before crying out, "Respite!"

Peter stepped forward with his arm raised and his hand in a fist, intending to strike Miraz again, but hesitated at his pleas and placating gesture.

"Now's not the time for chivalry, Peter!" Edmund called out, and he glanced at us before looking back at Miraz, who was still holding up his hands.

Peter eventually decided to walk away and he began to approach us, but as soon as his back was turned Miraz picked up his sword and tried to attack, but Edmund and I called out to him simultaneously.

"Peter!"

"Look out!

Reacting quickly, Peter spun around and avoided a blow to his head before stepping to the side to avoid another attack and grabbing the sword as Miraz thrust it forward. He then twisted it around and pulled it from his grasp, before turning and stabbing Miraz under the arm. The Telmarine gave a startled gasp of pain as the blade penetrated his flesh, and after Peter removed it he sank to his knees and waited for the death blow. But Peter hesitated.

"What's the matter boy? Too cowardly to take a life?" Miraz taunted.

Peter tensed at his words and I knew it took every ounce of his self control not to kill him there and then.

"It's not mine to take," he said angrily, before turning and offering the sword to Caspian, who slowly walked forward and took the weapon from him. Retrieving his own sword, Peter moved to stand next to Edmund and I as we watched in silence.

Caspian raised his sword and stared down at his uncle, who suddenly spoke softly, "Perhaps I was wrong. Maybe you do have the makings of a Telmarine King after all." Caspian shook with suppressed rage as Miraz bowed his head, before he gave a cry of anger and drove the sword in to the ground before him. Miraz flinched at the impact, but quickly looked up when he realised he was not dead.

"Keep your life. But I am giving the Narnians back their Kingdom," Caspian told him, before he walked back towards us with victorious cries from the Narnian army.

I turned to Peter, who gave me a wide smile and quickly embraced me.

"And yes, you were right," he said with a laugh once we broke apart.

I gave him a small smile. "When am I not?" Peter rolled his eyes before turning to Edmund and also giving him a brief hug.

Edmund shoved him playfully. "Just because you won doesn't mean you get to embarrass me." Peter laughed and ruffled his brothers hair playfully, but a sudden cry from Miraz caught our attention and we all turned to see one of Susan's arrows embedded in his side as he fell forward, never to move again.

"Treachery! They shot him! They murdered our King!" Sopespian cried angrily as he took Miraz's sword and ran back towards the waiting Telmarine army.

"Be ready!" Peter called to the Narnians, before Caspian called out a warning to him.

"Peter!"

We all turned back around to see one of the Telmarines advancing towards us, but Peter ran forward and quickly killed him before Edmund and I joined him, and we ran to the front of the ruins as the Telmarines rallied and prepared themselves to fight. The three of us stood in silence and watched as the second Battle of Beruna began.

_Do your worst, Telmarines._


	9. Somewhere Only We Know

Hi everyone! So, this chapter is a little shorter than the others, especially the previous two, but that doesn't mean it isn't wholly unimportant! I have started work on the spin off with Emma and Josh, but it's still a little way from being published yet. I'd love to have the first chapter or two published before Christmas but I expect school to be a blur of carol services and speech day preparations from now on, so my time will be a little limited. (Yes, I write fanfiction and I'm also in two choirs and the orchestra. Am I the ultimate nerd or what?!) As always, my undying gratitude to my faithful reviewers and of course those of you adding this story to your favourites and alerts; you're all awesome!

Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER: All will be revealed soon, don't worry!

Susan Viktorija: I really like that idea, I might use it if you don't mind! And I'll reveal what I plan to do after this fic very shortly, but you'll just have to wait until then I'm afraid!

Cerulean89: Thank you very much, I hope you enjoy this one too!

Nadia (Guest): And you shall wait no longer! I'll reveal my plans for what happens next very soon, so you'll just have to be patient for a little while longer.

* * *

We stood and watched as Glozelle rallied the Telmarine troops, his call of, "To arms, Telmar! To arms!" reaching us clearly.

The Telmarine ranks roared their battle cries as the signal for the catapults was given, and heavy boulders were tossed in our direction; some landing amidst the Narnian soldiers. Peter waited until the order for the cavalry to charge was given and counted to twenty, while Susan gave the archers their orders.

"Archers to the ready!" she called and I glanced back to watch them all notch their arrows, before turning back to face the advancing Cavalry.

The tension from the surrounding Narnians was almost palpable, but even I had to admit that my heart was racing at an exhilarating rate and my hands shook slightly with apprehension. I didn't let Peter or Edmund see this though. Once he had counted to twenty, Peter turned to Caspian and indicated for him to go. We waited for a few moments, and at the sound of the horn Peter then began to count out loud.

"One...two...three...four...five...six..."

"Take your aim!"

"Eight...nine...Get ready!"

At Peter's call, I drew my swords and watched as the ground gave way, swallowing half of the cavalry in to the hole that had been created and causing wide spread confusion in the ranks. I heard Susan give the order to fire, and a hail of arrows soon descended on the Telmarines, wiping out even more of them. Edmund turned to us and we all exchanged a look before he ran to his horse and jumped on, leading a group of centaur archers, while Peter gave the order to charge and we all ran forward to begin our attacks. Soon after, the group of Narnians and Caspian emerged, and they rushed forward to assist us. I swiftly cut down any Telmarine in my way, Peter and I working like we always did to fight together and defend one another. Peter paused when he noticed the remaining Telmarine army begin to march towards us, and I also stopped as we exchanged a look. But Caspian had also realised what was happening, and signalled for the griffins carrying the dwarves to take flight. But the Telmarines were quick to respond and easily shot them down as we all looked on helplessly.

Turning to Susan, she and Peter exchanged a look as he said Lucy's name and Susan shook her head, obviously knowing what her brother was asking. Peter turned back to me, and we too exchanged a wordless glance before he eventually turned to the rest of the Narnian army.

"Back to the How!" he ordered, Edmund and Caspian following on their horses as everyone ran towards the How.

But the Telmarines were already one step ahead of us and began to aim their catapults at the entrance, eventually doing enough damage to cause the stone to buckle and collapse; killing one or two Narnians who didn't stop in time. Everyone came to an abrupt halt, watching in horror as what was ultimately our last defence was taken away from us. Peter gave me a slightly panicked look, and although I didn't say anything I could only hope my expression communicated what I really wanted to say.

The boulders had also disturbed the archers just above the entrance, and we could only watch as the part Susan had been standing on gave way. Trumpkin just about managed to catch hold of her hand, but she dangled precariously over the ground and it was obvious he wouldn't be able to hold on for long. Caspian ran over and joined us, and he and Peter exchanged a worried glance before Susan eventually dropped safely on to the ledge just below her. I heard both of them breath an audible sigh of relief as she began to climb down, before we turned to face the scene before us.

We all knew we had no choice but to fight now, and Peter, Caspian and I stood facing the Telmarines as we waited for Susan and Edmund to join us. Edmund was the first to reach us, and he quickly discarded his cross bow and drew his sword, exchanging a silent look with Peter and I. I too then turned to glance at Peter, and met his gaze steadily before nodding. With a determined expression, Peter ran forward and led the charge, all of us following. When we collided with the Telmarine forces, everyone immediately began to strike down any opponent in their path and we soon made steady progress through the enemy lines.

While I fought, I could see from the corner of my eye a Telmarine trying to sneak up on Trumpkin as he battled another soldier, and I glanced at Caspian, who had also noticed this. As I continued to battle Telmarines, my eyes flickered back to Trumpkin and then him. Understanding what I meant he quickly ran forward to help him, fighting off a few soldiers himself before eventually lodging his dagger in the Telmarines neck just as he was about to kill the dwarf. Trumpkin rolled to the side just in time to prevent himself from being crushed under the falling body, and gave Caspian a look of grateful surprise before quickly recovering and rejoining the fight.

I had also been trying to watch Edmund for the most part of the battle, a little apprehensive about his first real use of the dual swords being in a such a large fight, despite knowing he would otherwise remain unhurt.

"Hey, Ed! You need to hold that left sword further down!" I called as another soldier fell at my feet and I moved on to my next opponent. Edmund gave me a very quick, disbelieving glance as he too fought off more soldiers.

"We're in a battle, Anna! You're seriously still giving me lessons how to use my swords?" he called back incredulously.

A hint of a smile played on my lips. "Why not? It's as good a time as any!" I almost laughed when I saw him do as I had instructed.

It came as no surprise that Peter and I ended up fighting side by side again, and we fell in to our usual routine. However, when I had been faced with a rather difficult Telmarine, Peter had not been paying as much attention to his own opponent as he should have been. Just as I finally managed to kill him, the soldier trying to kill Peter used the opportunity to strike him across the face with the hilt of his sword; resulting in a cut on his cheek. Momentarily dazed, Peter fell to his hands and knees from the force of the blow and the Telmarine raised his sword to finish him off. I ran forwards and quickly killed him before he could even bring his sword down, and Peter looked up in surprise when he saw the body fall next to him. I extended my hand towards him and helped him up,

"Remember what I said," I warned.

"Remember what _I_ said," he replied evenly, before suddenly grabbing my arm and pulling me to the side as he cut down another Telmarine who had been trying to attack me from behind.

Peter turned to me with a small smile. "But I think we're even now." I gave him a small smile before we turned back to the fight.

Everything was going well until a group of about four Telmarines attacked and separated Peter and I, and we both desperately fought to keep them at bay while also watching one another to make sure the other was safe. But when one managed to run his sword over the exact same spot Peter had accidentally cut me, I gave a startled cry and almost dropped my sword before I quickly recovered and cut him down. I glanced at Peter, who had obviously witnessed what had happened, because there was definitely a flash of anger in his eyes and he was killing Telmarines with much more force than normal. Around the same time, two Telmarines had ganged up on Caspian and they too drove him back so that he eventually fell in to the cavity with a cry.

However, one of the Telmarines who had separated us and attacked me was still standing and his attacks were vicious and brutal, and I was beginning to struggle to keep up. The man seemed to have been completely incensed when I had managed to take out his comrade, and became even more violent than before; starting to drive me back to the edge of the pit that had been created and was filled with fighting Telmarines and Narnians. The soldier in question was at least twice my size and incredibly strong, and the earlier injury to my arm was doing me absolutely no favours, as I was beginning to become distracted by the pain it caused. My defences and blocks to his heavy attacks were becoming increasingly slow and required more effort than normal, and my arm was all but screaming in pain as I felt a small stream of blood glide down my arm.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion, though it couldn't have been any longer than a few seconds, when I found myself on my back just above the large chasm with no escape, breathing heavily as I looked up at the Telmarine whose cold and malicious smile was disturbingly similar to Jadis'. I glanced at Peter, who was watching with an expression of horrified desperation, but was unable to do anything as he was still fighting off his own attackers, though I could see that he was trying to dispose of them as quickly as possible to get to me. I then looked back up at the Telmarine as he raised his sword and prepared to deliver the death blow. And that was when I realised I would receive no help this time. I closed my eyes, and allowed myself to only think of some of my happiest memories at Cair Paravel with my family, blocking out Peter screaming my name and the sounds of the battle around me, because I would not die panicking and pleading for my life, but quietly and calmly.

I had always known that there was a possibility I could die, but I had also known that I would freely die for Narnia and my family any day. It was something that I had been faced with before, but I knew that there would be no cordial to save me this time. In a way, it was something that I had also accepted when I had chosen to come to Narnia and taken on my role as Guardian. I was never going to be safe from injury or death, and although it was not something I had ever fully considered I knew that it was a price I would gladly pay for my place here in Narnia, and it was something I wouldn't give up even for the chance to return back to my own world. I only wished I could have said goodbye to everyone; told Susan to keep believing, Edmund to start forgiving himself, Lucy to keep her faith, and tell Peter one last time that I loved him. But I was not to be given that opportunity, as much as I would have liked it, and I had to accept that; because everything must end one day.

And it seemed that my day had come.

* * *

I'm pretty sure you all hate me right now, but I like keeping you in suspense for a little while! I'll update as soon as I can.


	10. Come What May

Hello everyone, welcome back. So some of you were less than happy with the cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter, but I won't make you wait any longer to find out what happens! Thanks again to all of my wonderful reviewers and those of you who added this story to your favourites or alerts. Just to warm you all that the next chapter will most likely be the last for this story. Will there be a sequel? Read on to find out!

Rocha Tempest: Sorry about that, I hope this chapter will ease your pain! I'm very glad you thought so, thanks for your review!

Susan Viktorija: You'll find out now if you were right or not!

Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER: I'm afraid you'll just have to read this chapter to find out!

Lairyfight: Hi Nadia! It's great to hear that, because that it the effect I was trying to achieve so it's wonderful to know that it worked! And you'll just have to read on to find out I'm afraid!

This chapter is dedicated to all of the innocent children and adults and those who were injured in the horrific shooting at Sandy Hook elementary school in Newtown, Connecticut. My thoughts and prayers are with them, their families, the other pupils and staff at the school and any of you who read this that may have been affected in any way.

**Warning:** In light of the recent tragic events in Newtown, Connecticut I will advise readers that there will be some discussion between Peter and Anna about Emma and Josh and the loss of the child towards the end of this chapter. I am aware this may still be a very sensitive issue, particularly to any of my American readers who may have been affected, and so I would recommend that you skip that section if you are still upset.

* * *

_I fell to the ground and landed heavily on my back, knowing that there was no escape now. I glanced at Peter, who was desperately trying to reach me even though we both knew he would ultimately be too late, before looking back at the Telmarine as he gave me a wicked smile and raised his sword to deliver the death blow. I closed my eyes, accepting my fate and only hoping that death would come swiftly._

But it never came.

A grunt of pain and the dull thud of a body hitting the ground made me open my eyes, and I discovered that the Telmarine who had been about to kill me was now lying motionless on the ground and that Edmund had taken his place, glaring down at him before turning to me with a hint of a satisfied smile.

"Was I holding it low enough for you that time?" he drawled, sheathing one of his swords and extending his hand towards me.

"Thanks, Ed," I said as he helped me to my feet and I retrieved my swords.

Edmund smirked. "Don't mention it."

I chuckled. "You're never going to let me forget this, are you?" I asked.

He shook his head and smiled. "Never."

_Will you ever change, Edmund?_

"Are you all right?" Peter asked as he joined us, giving me a worried look.

"I'm perfectly fine," I assured him, before he suddenly pulled me in to an embrace.

"Hey Pete, I don't know if you've noticed, but there's a war going on here," Edmund said sarcastically, and Peter glared at his brother as we broke apart.

Before he could give his reply, our attention was diverted by a rumbling sound and the ground shaking slightly, and we all turned to find the source was the trees that had finally been reanimated, and were now demolishing any retreating Telmarine in their path that couldn't run fast enough. Susan then joined us, but she had a slightly panicked expression.

"Where's Caspian?" she asked, glancing from Peter to Edmund to me.

We all exchanged a look before turning to the crater we had seen him fall in to. Peter quickly ran to the edge, and reached it just in time to help pull out a slightly bewildered looking Caspian. Trumpkin approached him and handed back his silver dagger, while the rest of us joined Peter and Caspian as we watched the Telmarines flee in terror.

"Lucy," Peter said proudly to Caspian with a triumphant smile.

Suddenly, a boulder was fired at one of the trees and it tore straight through it's trunk, and as it gave a final, dying groan and fell to the ground, another tree (obviously incensed at the fall of one of their kin) plunged it's roots in to the ground, only for them to re-emerge a few seconds later in the Telmarine ranks and crush the catapult to nothing more than a splintered mess.

The Narnians gave a victorious cheer at this, before Peter raised his sword, cried out, "For Aslan!" and once again lead the charge as we followed the now retreating Telmarine army.

We chased them through the woods, having to fight off one or two who fell behind and then tried to attack us before we eventually re-emerged at Beruna, just in time to see Sopespian bring the army to a halt once he spotted Lucy walking towards him alone, and she drew her dagger with a sweet smile and a look that was basically challenging the Telmarine to try something. I had to place a restraining hand on Peter's arm as he gave us a panicked look and began to step forward, with the obvious intention of coming to his sisters aid even if he had to single handedly take out the Telmarine army, causing him to turn to me with a questioning look.

"Have faith," I said quietly, before turning my attention back to the scene playing out before us.

Sopespian glanced back at us with confusion and uncertainty as we pointed our swords at the rest of the army that was now facing us, ready to fight again if we needed to. I'm fairly certain I saw the man nearly fall off his horse when Aslan stepped in to view. Peter turned to me and gave me an incredulous look, but I only gave him a knowing smile in response.

Sopespian hesitated for a few seconds, before finally raising his sword and giving the order to charge. The Telmarines followed him with loud battle cries, but they could have been no more than half way across the bridge when Aslan suddenly gave an all mighty roar, causing the army to once again come to an abrupt stop. They then began to give panicked shouts as the water in the river began to move as if it had a mind of it's own, and they ran back on to the bank. Once the river god materialised and headed straight for the bridge, terrified soldiers jumped in to the water in an attempt to escape, but Sopespian remained and was swiftly hoisted in to the air by the river god. He seemed to contemplate him for a few moments, before finally swallowing the Telmarine up and collapsing in a massive torrent of water. We all watched in stunned silence as the river finally settled, before the Telmarine army turned to us uncertainly. At the fall of their last commander, they now had no choice but to surrender and declare a Narnian victory. When the Narnians realised this, they gave great calls of pure joy and excitement; for everything that they had lost was once again theirs, and no one would take it from them this time.

I turned to Peter, who gave me a wide smile and quickly pulled me in to an embrace, and I could see just over his shoulder Caspian do the same with Susan, who promptly turned an interesting shade of pink. When Peter and I broke apart, he turned to see what I was grinning at before turning back to me with an amused smirk.

I then raised an eyebrow. "I'll admit, I was expecting a very different reaction from the one you just gave."

Peter shrugged. "I think it's time to move on. And Susan can look after herself now."

I laughed. "It's just a shame you can never let me do the same."

He smiled at me. "Never," he replied before kissing me.

Edmund then coughed awkwardly behind us before saying dryly, "As wonderful as it is to see you two so happy, in case you haven't noticed we're not finished here."

Peter and I turned to him, before Edmund then turned to where Aslan and Lucy were standing and watching us. We all turned to stare back at them, before we began to move forward to cross the river and join them.

When we finally waded across and stepped on to the bank, Aslan gave us all a knowing look as Peter and Susan stared back sheepishly. I gave a Lucy small smile, which she gladly returned in her happiness at seeing all of us safe. I then turned my attention to Aslan and gave him a small nod as he looked back at me with a serene expression. After a moments of hesitation, Peter stuck his sword in to the ground and began to kneel, all of us following suit and bowing our heads in respect for the great lion.

He allowed us to remain for a few seconds before addressing us, "Rise, Kings and Queens of Narnia." At that we all stood, except for Caspian, who remained kneeling.

Aslan did not fail to notice this. "All of you," he added, and we all looked down at Caspian, who slowly raised his head with a nervous expression.

"I do not think I am ready," he said hesitantly.

"It's for that very reason I know you are," Aslan replied patiently, and Caspian finally rose slowly to his feet.

We all give him encouraging smiles, before a solemn procession of several mice carrying an injured Reepicheep on a stretcher interrupted us. Once they carefully laid him down Lucy immediately ran forward and withdrew her bottle of cordial and placed a drop in to the mouth of the mouse.

Lucy stepped back, and we all watched with relief as the fire flower juice worked it's magic and promptly revived Reepicheep.

"Thank you, your majesty," he said gratefully to Lucy, who gave us all a wide smile.

Reepicheep then stood with a little help from one of his comrades, and upon spotting Aslan gave a cry of surprise and delight before composing himself.

"Hail, Aslan! It is a great honour to be in-oh!" At his attempt to step forward and bow, the mouse stumbled forward and looked behind him, to discover nothing more than a small stump where his tail had once been. "Oh! I am completely out of countenance! I must crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion!" he apologised, backing away from Aslan and attempting to cover the stump with his hands, before turning to Lucy. "Perhaps a drop more?" he asked hopefully.

"I don't think it does that," she replied sadly.

"You can have a go!" he said desperately.

Aslan chuckled. "It becomes you well, small one," he assured the mouse.

"All the same, great king, I regret that I must withdraw; for a tail is the honour and glory of a mouse," Reepicheep said solemnly, drawing his sword and presenting it to Aslan.

"Perhaps you think too much of your honour, friend," Aslan replied gently.

Reepicheep looked slightly taken aback. "Well, it's not just for the honour. It's also great for balance...and climbing...and grabbing things," he explained with a stutter.

Lucy and Aslan shared an amused look, while the rest of us smiled and tried to hold back our laughter. They were quickly wiped off our faces though when the other mice withdrew their swords and held them to their own tails.

"May it please your high majesty, we will not bear the shame of wearing an honour denied to our chief," one of the mice spoke up, and Reepicheep looked around in awe at his comrades, obviously touched at their display of loyalty and for once rendering him speechless.

Aslan laughed quietly. "Not for the sake of your dignity, but for the love of your people." And at his words, Reepicheep's tail quickly grew back to it's original state.

The mouse gave a cry of delight as he grasped his new tail, before bowing deeply to Aslan. "Thank you, thank you, my liege! From this day forward it will serve as a great reminder of my huge humility," Reepicheep declared loudly, causing us all to laugh out loud.

"Now, where is this Dear Little Friend you've told me so much about?" Aslan asked Lucy, and we all turned to look at Trumpkin, who was in the process of directing Telmarine soldiers.

Once he noticed us all looking at him, he approached us with a nervous look, towards Aslan in particular, before gathering his courage and kneeling in a similar fashion to Peter with his sword. Aslan gave a tremendous roar, causing the dwarf to jump.

"Do you see him now?" Lucy asked with a smile. Trumpkin gave a nervous laugh, before slowly rising to his feet. Lucy then turned to Peter and Susan, a triumphant smile lighting up her face.

Peter laughed. "Yes Lu, we know. You were right, as usual," he admitted.

"We're sorry, Aslan," Susan said quietly to the lion, who gave her a warm smile.

"Do not fear, my daughter, for I know that in your heart you still have faith," Susan gave him a small smile in response.

"Come, we shall speak once you have rested properly. There is much for us all to discuss," Aslan said as he stood, and we all began to follow him to the Telmarine castle.

It was almost nightfall when we reached the castle, and I was beginning to struggle to stay awake on the horse that I was riding. Somehow, word had reached the Telmarines of our imminent arrival at the castle and they had prepared a large banquet for us. Our reception was a little lukewarm, with some greeting us much more happily than others, though Caspian was well received by all who addressed him. However, when Prunaprismia arrived with her child in her arms, she immediately embraced Caspian in a tight hug, tears streaming down her cheeks.

But when she withdrew, she looked around expectantly. "Where is Miraz? Where is your uncle?" she asked, fear evident in her voice.

Caspian hesitated for a moment, before eventually shaking his head slowly. Prunaprismia stepped back, and would have fallen over had Caspian not caught her. He gave us a pleading look as he tried to support his aunt, and I quickly stepped forward to take the child from her grasp before she dropped him. He began to wail slightly at the sudden movement, and I quickly tried to sooth him as Caspian guided Prunaprismia to the nearest seat; who was incredibly pale and I noticed that she was trembling slightly. I glanced down at the child I was holding, who was clearly unhappy at being in anyone but his mother's arms. It wasn't long before one of Prunaprismia's servants approached me, and timidly asked if she should take the child. I handed him over silently, before we were all lead in to the dining hall.

Everyone ate in silence, even Caspian when he returned from tending to his aunt. The meal was short, and we all quickly said our good nights before being shown to our rooms. However, I went up alone as Peter excused himself to stay behind and speak to Caspian; mainly about Peter giving him advice on how to rule Narnia effectively and wisely. There was a small balcony that over looked the surrounding mountains and forest, and as I stood on it I could see in the distance the courtyard with the large tree that I knew we would pass under to go back to England; Peter, Susan and I never to return again. I closed my eyes as I allowed the gentle summer breeze to linger over my skin, but they immediately snapped open at the sound of a voice behind me.

"What are you thinking about?" Peter called softly, and I turned to find him leaning against the open door that led out on to the balcony, simply watching me.

"How do you know I wasn't just standing here?" I challenged playfully.

Peter gave me a small smile. "I just do," he answered as he stepped forward to join me.

I turned back to look at the tree as Peter gently wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me and kissed the top of my head, before he spoke again, "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked quietly.

There was a moment of silence before I replied, "Do you think you'd ever be ready to say goodbye to this place?" I eventually answered.

"Never," Peter replied instantly. "If it hadn't been for Narnia I never would have met you, or had some of the best times of my life so far."

"All involving me, obviously," I joked.

Peter chuckled. "Obviously," he agreed, and I didn't need to look at him to know that he was smiling.

"But it certainly hasn't been without it's challenges," I added.

"Yes, we've had our difficulties. But they've always brought all of us closer together, and we've learned from them," he replied. "But why are you talking about saying goodbye? I know that we'll probably have to leave again, but we can still come back when we're needed."

I hesitated before giving my response. "We'll still have to go back to England, though. You remember how hard it was to adjust the first time. And since we came back, it's the strongest connection I've felt with Emma and Josh since we left. I know that they're gone, but I don't want to lose them all together," I explained.

"You won't lose them. We can still remember them, even if we're not in Narnia, and they'll always be with us where ever we go. But I know what you mean, and in a way I think being here has helped me accept their deaths a little more. I honestly don't know what I would have done if I had found out when we were still in England," Peter said softly. "And I'm also just glad we didn't end up doing what we did the first time."

"I don't think arguing and screaming at each other would have been much good again, and I intend to keep my promise to Evelyn," I replied firmly.

"What do you mean?" he asked with confusion.

"When she was dying and I went to care for her, I was the last person she had a conversation with. She told me not to get in to another stupid fight with you, and never take you for granted," I explained quietly.

"Evelyn always was a very wise lady," Peter said with a soft chuckle.

I smiled. "She was," I agreed.

"And I think you've done a good job of keeping your promise so far," he added.

I laughed. "Don't worry, there's still plenty of time for us to have another silly argument," I said.

"There wouldn't have been if Edmund hadn't saved you today," Peter replied darkly. "I honestly think those were the scariest few seconds of my life, and I _never_ want to come that close to losing you again."

"But even you know that there is always the possibility of me never returning from a battle. My place in this story is never guaranteed," I reminded him.

"I know that, but that doesn't mean I'm happy about it," he muttered. "But what was going through your mind, before Edmund saved you?" he asked when I didn't reply.

"Memories. Of you, our siblings, Em and Josh. All of our times at Cair Paravel really, and even some before that. And then, what I would have said had I been given the chance to say goodbye," I explained slowly.

There was a short pause before Peter spoke again, "And what would you have said?" he asked softly.

"I would have told Susan to keep believing, and not to give up even when things get rough. Told Edmund that he really needs to start forgiving himself for what he did in the past, because we all have. Lucy, to hold on to her faith and never let anyone diminish it," I said quietly.

"And would you not have said anything to me?" Peter asked.

I smiled slightly. "What could I ever say that you don't already know? I would have told you that I loved you, and thanked you for helping me believe in love again, as cheesy as that sounds. And then I would have told you not to blame yourself, because I know you would have and I'd have killed you for it," I replied.

Peter gave a low chuckle. "I don't doubt it," he replied, but there was a slight hesitation before he spoke again, "But you know that I would do anything to keep you safe, and if I couldn't do that I'd hate myself for it."

I turned to face him then, and I placed a hand against his cheek as he looked down at me with a troubled expression. "You can't protect everyone, you know that, and sometimes there will be things that are beyond your control. All I need you to do is keep the promise you made me on our wedding day, and I will be more than happy."

"On one condition," he replied softly.

"Anything."

"That you promise not to leave me."

"Never."

* * *

So yes, I do plan on writing a sequel to this, but it will be the last in the series! For those of you who were asking if I would bring Peter, Susan and Anna back to Narnia for the Dawn Treader, I'll tell you now that this will be their final visit to Narnia, as I do not intend on writing an AU fic or rewriting the original story to include them in the next book/movie. However, the next fic will document their time in England, and I even plan on sending Peter and Anna to university which I think will be very interesting! Of course, the events of The Last Battle and some familiar characters will make an appearance, but we'll worry about all of that when we come to it.


	11. The Call

Well, here we go everyone; the final chapter of Pride, Pain and Perseverance. We'll call it an early Christmas present. The sequel will be called Trials, Tribulations and Triumph, but I can't give any definitive date for when it'll be published so be sure to keep an eye out for it in the archives! I'd like to say a massive thank you to everyone who took the time to review this story, add it to theirs favourites and their alerts, and also for sticking with me through the previous two stories. There is no greater feeling in the world than seeing the same people come back and enjoy what you're doing, especially when it's something you love to do yourself. And finally, I'd like to wish you all a very happy and peaceful Christmas/holiday season, regardless of what you do or do not celebrate. Thanks again everyone, and I'll hopefully see you all in the new year!

WillowDryad: I'm glad you did, and I hope you'll enjoy the next story just as much. Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews, I really appreciate it!

Susan Viktorija: I agree, but unfortunately there are some very cruel people in this world. Thanks for your review and I'm very happy you enjoyed it. And yes, you were!

Lairyfight: I'll admit, I did toy a little bit with the idea of actually killing her off and ending the story here, but there's still a lot more she has to do yet! I wanted to avoid a cliché situation, and since Peter's already saved her life I thought it was Edmund's turn to be the hero. Yes, Anna is aware that Peter will die along with Edmund, Lucy and the others in the end, but at the minute she's not going to focus on that because she is afraid that she'll be left behind. But obviously, it will be addressed in the next fic. I only hope it will live up to your expectations!

Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER: And I'm very glad that you are!

Song suggestion: The Call by Regina Spektor

* * *

A few days later, Caspian finally ascended to the throne as King Caspian the tenth. Telmarines and Narnians alike rejoiced, because now a fair and caring King had finally put an end to the long line of incompetent and disinterested Kings before him. The coronation was followed by a procession through the streets of the town, all of us Kings and Queens of Old being included, followed by a ball held in the castle that night. I had just finished dressing when Peter entered our bedroom, having been ready for the past hour or so.

"Are you finally finished yet?" he asked in a teasing tone.

I laughed. "I have a lot more to do than you, so it is going to take me longer," I pointed out as I stood from the vanity mirror. "It's a good thing you're here, though, because I need you to tie the top of my dress." I moved towards him then, before turning around to allow Peter to finish the ties of my dark green dress.

"I've been told the Telmarine's parties are ones to rival our own," Peter said lightly.

I laughed. "Even back then they were known to be a little wild," I replied.

"We'll find out tonight if that still stands, I think," Peter said with a chuckle as he finished tying my dress and I turned to face him.

"And we'll also see if you still glare at every boy who asks your sisters to dance," I teased.

Peter rolled his eyes at me but smiled. "I'm afraid I probably will," he admitted mischievously.

"Let the girls have some fun tonight, and it really wouldn't look too good if you were staring down _King_ Caspian while he dances with Susan," I chastised.

Peter's smile began to fade. "But you know we'll most likely leave with the Telmarines tomorrow, and Aslan really does only know when we'll be back. It was bad enough for us when we came back thirteen hundred years later to find everyone we knew and loved gone, and I don't want the same to happen again," he argued.

"Peter, if this is to be our last night in Narnia for a while, at least let everyone enjoy it. There's no point in being sullen, because you'll only regret it later," I pointed out.

"I'm just trying to be realistic," he muttered with a frown.

"Something I believe you once told Susan off for," I reminded him. "And I'm not arguing with you about this. I still have that promise to keep."

Peter's expression softened then, and he intertwined one of his hands with mine. "I'm sorry, but it's just that I don't want to leave again," he said quietly.

"None of us do," I assured him. "But nothing lasts forever, you know that."

Peter looked down at me then with a very serious expression. "I can think of one exception," he said softly, before gently pressing his lips to mine.

"Still as romantic as ever, I see," I teased with a grin.

Peter smiled back. "Until the end."

The next morning, Reepicheep informed Peter, Susan and I that Aslan was waiting for us in the courtyard, and we all immediately rushed out to find him.

"What did you want to speak to us about, Aslan?" Peter asked as he, Susan and I approached the lion.

"All shall be revealed in good time, my son. Come, I want you to take a walk with me," Aslan replied.

The three of us exchanged glances as my heart sank, before willingly following him, allowing ourselves to be lead out to the small courtyard at the back of the castle. We all walked in silence for a few moments, I on Aslan's right with Peter beside me and Susan on his left. I knew what was coming and what this conversation would lead to, and so I pressed my lips firmly together in a tight line to prevent myself from saying anything for fear of a sudden and desperate pleading outburst.

"When you all first came to Narnia, you were very different people from the ones who stand before me today. Would you agree?" Aslan finally asked. We all nodded our agreement.

"That, along with the fulfilment of the prophecy, was one of the reasons that you were called to this world. It has allowed you to grow and develop more than anything in your own worlds could have allowed you to, but now the time has come when you can learn no more, except only in your own world. Today, the five of you will return to England, but three of you shall never return." There was a stunned silence for a few moments, and we almost slowed to a stop as Peter and Susan stared wide eyed at Aslan.

It took another few moments for Susan to finally find the ability to speak again. "You mean...we'll never come back?" she asked in a small voice.

"That is correct, my daughter," Aslan confirmed.

"But, I don't understand. There's still so much that we could still do here. And Anna is the Guardian, surely at least she should be allowed to return," Peter argued with obvious frustration.

"Anna needed to only protect this world from Jadis. Now that she has been eradicated completely, her purpose as been fully fulfilled, and in the process she has learnt everything that she needs to know. Everything that you have all experienced and gained from this world has taught you what you need. Narnia can offer you nothing more, and so the time has come to depart," Aslan replied soothingly.

We continued on without speaking for another minute or two, Peter and I exchanging a wordless look, before he once again addressed Aslan, "I do not think I will be strong enough to leave again, but never return," he admitted quietly. I silently slipped my hand in to his, and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Find strength and comfort in those closest to you, and you can over come any obstacle," the great cat assured him. I turned to Peter then, and I gave him a small smile, which he tentatively returned. But I knew that nothing Aslan could say would make this easier for any of us, and I had to fight hard to contain the tears that threatened to spill over. Then, a sudden thought struck me.

"Aslan," I began hesitantly.

"Yes, dear one?" he replied patiently.

"My mum, my friends...what happened to them? Are they all happy?" I asked quietly. Aslan smiled knowingly at me.

"Your friends, Emma and Joshua, married one another later in life, and unknowingly returned the favour when they named their first daughter after you. Emma went on to become a research scientist, while Joshua became an architect; just as they had both aspired to be. And yes, they are happy," he replied.

I smiled, both incredibly proud of my friends for achieving their goals and also doing an internal victory dance at the news that they had finally gotten together. To think that they had always rebuffed me when I had, albeit a little sneakily, suggested they go out. My only regret was that I would never be around to see it.

"And my mum?" I asked.

"Shortly after your death, your father returned to your mother. He assisted her in receiving the help she needed, and even offered some himself. They are now living together, and your mother works as a bereavement counsellor. There is still much more for her to learn, but she is doing well for the time being," Aslan responded.

I shook my head slightly in disbelief as a small smile played on my lips. My parents, the father I had never known since I was four years old, were together again, and doing well by the sound of it. Again, my only regret was that I could not see it. Before anyone could speak, we were interrupted by Caspian's arrival.

"Your majesty?" Aslan called out as he spotted him. Caspian hesitated before finally speaking, "We're ready, everyone has assembled," he informed us.

Susan looked at Aslan, before we all began to walk again. It was Peter this time who broke the silence.

"And what about our children? Are Em and Josh happy?" he asked quietly.

"They are with me in my country. Do not despair, my son. You will meet again one day," Aslan replied soothingly. Peter could only nod as I'm sure the same feeling of relief washed over him.

"Come, we can not keep Caspian waiting," Aslan said, and at that we all made our way to the small courtyard where we would live out our final moments in Narnia.

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians, just as it does to man. Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. And for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers," Caspian said in a loud, clear voice, automatically commanding the attention and respect of both Narnians and Telmarines alike.

"But it's been generations since we left Telmar," A Telmarine pointed out nervously.

"We're not referring to Telmar," Aslan clarified. "Your ancestors were seafaring brigands; pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm, that brought them from their world. The same world as our kings and queens," he added, indicating us as the Pevensies exchanged surprised looks. "It is to that island I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start," he finished, calmly surveying the now murmuring crowd who all looked around to see who would be the first to depart.

It wasn't long until General Glozelle spoke up, the fresh scar over his eye standing out against his olive skin. "I will go," he said, causing everyone to turn to him. "I will accept the offer." He slowly stepped forward, and Caspian nodded his head respectfully to his uncle's former right hand man. Glozelle returned the gesture as he began to ascend the steps.

"So will we," Prunaprismia suddenly added, stepping forward with her child in her arms and a man that I had identified to be her father from our previous few days in the castle.

All four came to stand before Aslan, who addressed them, "Because you have spoken first, your future in that world shall be good."

And at that, he gently breathed on them before the tree behind us began to creak and groan as it twisted out to form the gateway we would soon pass under. The Telmarines gasped in astonishment, some stepping back in surprise, before Glozelle, Prunaprismia, her father and son all stepped forward and slowly approached the tree. Once they had crossed the threshold, they immediately disappeared from view, seeming to almost vanish in to thin air. The Telmarines, and even some Narnia, cried out in fear and shock, wondering what could have become of those who had just stepped in to a portal created by a relatively unknown god. Even Caspian was a little startled, and he turned uncertainly to the crowd as one man called out, "How do we know he is not leading us to our deaths?"

It was at this point Reepicheep turned to Aslan. "Sire, if my example can be of any service, I will take eleven mice through with no delay," Aslan did not reply, but simply turned to look at Peter, Susan and I, giving us an encouraging smile.

But despite this, my heart sank as Peter stepped forward. "We'll go," he said to the crowd.

Edmund gave his brother an incredulous look. "We will?" he said with disbelief.

"Come on. Our time's up," Peter responded, turning to look at Susan and I before stepping towards Caspian.

In a gesture that I knew took every ounce of his strength, he finally swallowed his pride and handed his sword over to Caspian; the rest of having already left our weapons behind in the treasure chamber of the Telmarine castle.

"After all, we're not really needed here anymore," he added.

Caspian grasped the sword. "I will look after it until you return," he promised determinedly.

"I'm afraid that's just it," Susan said sadly, causing Peter and Caspian to turn to her.

"We're not coming back."

There was moment of silence as Caspian stared at Susan with one of the most heart broken expressions I had ever seen. Lucy and Edmund stared at us, dumfounded for a few moments, before Lucy found her voice again.

"We're not?" she asked fearfully.

"You two are," Peter clarified as he rejoined us, glancing at Aslan. "At least, I think he means you two."

Lucy then turned to Aslan herself. "But why? Did they do something wrong?" she asked with confusion.

Aslan gave a soft chuckle. "Quite the opposite, dear one. But all things have their time. Your brother and sisters have learnt all they can from this world. Now it's time for them to live in their own," Aslan assured her.

"But, it can't just end like this," Lucy said desperately as she turned to us. "And Anna, this is your home. This is our home. It won't be complete without all five of us."

I gave her a reassuring smile. "My home is with the four of you now. Wherever we are together is good enough for me, even if it's not Narnia," I replied.

"It's all right, Lu," Peter added quietly, taking her hand in his. "It's not how I thought it would be, but it's all right. One day you'll see too. Come on."

And at that he led Lucy and Edmund over to the assembled Narnians to say their final good byes. But I hung back next to Susan as she stared sadly at Caspian, and reached over and whispered in her ear.

"Chances are not always given, and when they are we should make the most of them. Don't you agree?" I asked. Susan turned to me and bit her lip, and I gave her a knowing smile in response.

"Just let me do something first," I added, before walking towards Caspian.

"Will you do something for me?" I asked.

Caspian nodded his head. "Of course, anything you wish," he said sincerely. I gave him a small smile of thanks as I reached up and removed my Claddagh necklace, before handing it to him.

"I was lucky not to lose it the first time, and I'd hate to think it would just disappear when I leave. Will you look after it for me?"

Caspian closed his hand firmly around the necklace. "I will guard it with my life."

I chuckled. "I think just a little box in the treasure chamber will do. But perhaps when the time comes, you can retrieve it and give it to someone else," I added. Caspian's face fell a little as his gaze slid to Susan standing behind me.

"Will you look after her for me?" he asked quietly.

"With my life," I replied. Caspian gave me a tiny, rueful smile in response.

"Thank you, Caspian, and good luck. I know you'll be a wonderful King," I said.

Caspian nodded. "Thank you for helping me. I wish you and King Peter the best."

At those words, I began to walk away, but Caspian suddenly stopped me. "Queen Anna?"

I turned back to him with a questioning look. "I'm going to rebuild Cair Paravel, and I will make sure your children are remembered. It will be done in not only your honour, but theirs as well," he informed me. I was left speechless at his words, and could only give him a silent nod of gratitude, before quickly saying my goodbyes to the other Narnians.

I had just rejoined Peter, Edmund and Lucy as Susan began to walk away from Caspian, but when I caught her eye and raised an eyebrow at her, she stopped before turning back and kissed him. The crowd behind them gave murmurs of delight and surprise as they embraced.

"I'm sure when I'm older I'll understand," Lucy commented as she watched her sister, leading to Peter giving a short laugh.

"I'm older, and I don't think I want to understand," Edmund added. I smiled as Peter and I glanced at each other, his hand making it's way in to mine.

"I don't think you ever do," I said softly, before we all turned back to watch Susan as she came to stand between Lucy and I.

For the final time, Peter, Susan and I looked out over Narnia, none of us wanting to be the first to leave. There was a heavy feeling in my chest as I looked at Aslan, like something was crushing my heart in to a pile of dust. But when I met the Lion's amber gaze, he gave me a warm smile, and the feeling subsided a little.

"Are you ready?" Peter asked me quietly.

I turned to him and shook my head. "Never," I replied.

"They'll always be with us, wherever we go," he said softly. I placed my hand in his, and he gave it a gentle squeeze, before we turned to face Narnia one last time as Edmund began to lead us back to England.

I did not look back.

Once we had all stepped in to the train station, we all looked around in silence as the train slowed to a stop and people scurried to get on it.

We were all momentarily dazed at the sudden change in scenery, and it wasn't until the boy who had pestering Susan earlier called out, "Aren't you coming, Phyllis?" that we all came crashing back to reality.

Peter and Edmund gave each other a confused look while Lucy and I struggled to contain our amused smiles. Quickly grabbing our bags, we all boarded the train only for Edmund to start rummaging through his satchel.

"Do you think there's any way we could get back?" he asked. Peter, Susan and Lucy all frowned at him, finding his comment to be very insensitive considering the recent events.

When he received no reply, he looked up at us."I've left my new torch in Narnia," he explained, leading to laughs from the four of us. The doors then closed, and the train lurched forward, finally carrying us on our delayed journey to our schools for the year.

As we all found seats in the busy compartment, I stared out of the window at the darkness of the tunnel. While I had known all along I would eventually have to leave Narnia at some point, like everything else that happened it never made it any easier. The first time we had left, the promise of our return and more adventures to come had helped me through the long year. But now, I would be here for the forseeable future, and there was no way back. I could only be thankful that I was allowed to stay with my family, and I knew we would all help each other through this just like we always did. I'll admit, I was looking forward to our lives here and everything we would experience together, despite the shadow of the final events to come looming over it. But that was the price that had to be paid. There was still all of the time in between to enjoy, and I promised myself not to waste a single second of it. After all, there were still many more adventures to come. But this time, they were of an entirely different kind.

* * *

If any of you find yourself with nothing to do over the holiday, feel free to go back and re-read Choices, Change and Challenges as I have edited it and added a few extra bits here and there, though nothing too significant. I've also added extra scenes and extended others, most notably chapters 1 and 7, in Dreams, Desires and Destiny and I plan to edit that over the break, so have at look at them if you want.


	12. Author's note

Hello everyone, this is just a quick note to let you all know that Trials, Tribulations and Triumph has been published and can be found on either my profile page or the archive. Once again, a massive thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and placed this story on their alerts and for sticking with me through yet another sequel. I hope to see most of you again in the final story!

Thanks,

Rachel


End file.
